Amar al enemigo
by aelita's-chan
Summary: CAP 6 UP! Rose se comunico con los demás a travez de un feniz perteneciente a los cazadores, Jake le hace una visita nocturna y Rose es llamada por el cazador, mientras le dice que hay ¡UN TRAICIONERO AL CLAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Holis,soy Julieta Jaureguiberri. Alias Aelita´schan**

** y este es mi primer fic de JL, espero que les guste este fic, de esta chica a la cual le encanta mucho esta serie (Jake Long: El dragón occidental) Así que sin más preambulos, los dejo con el fic!

* * *

**

Amar al enemigo.

_**Primer capitulo: "La prima de Jake"**_

Una chica movía su cabeza al compás de la música que se oía en los audífonos de su reproductor de MP3, mientras que el taxi en el que viajaba, avanzaba lentamente por las, frías y nevadas calles de Nueva York.

_**Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí…**_

El dragón occidental perseguía a un pequeño duende que al tomar una taza de café fuerte, se había vuelto un loco demasiado veloz

- Esto será, prácticamente imposible – Protesto el dragón. El pequeño duende descendió en picada, hacía un callejón. El dragón, lo siguió con apuro. Descendió a toda velocidad, y logro capturarlo. Al ver que se iba de cara al suelo, abrió sus alas y freno, pero en su descuido, el pequeño duende se escapo de sus manos – ¡OTRA VEZ! – Protesto el chico dragón enfurecido, y se resigno a seguirlo.

La chica se saco los audífonos de las orejas y observo con desgano el tráfico. El taxista estaba distraído escuchando una canción en la radio. De repente, una mujer que caminaba por la acera izquierda, grito mientras señalaba con el dedo al cielo.

- ¡UN DRAGÓN! - Las personas que estaban a su alrededor también miraron hacía donde la mujer señalaba y se quedaron sorprendidos.

Un dragón rojo surcaba el cielo persiguiendo a una bola violeta que se movía demasiado rápido.

La chica, adentro del auto, miro por una ventana que se encontraba situada en el techo.

De repente la bola bajo a toda velocidad y reboto en el frente de varios coches, y el taxi donde se encontraba la chica, no fue la excepción. El taxista atónito miraba la abolladura, echa como por arte de magia, en el capó de su auto. La chica, por impulso, abrió la ventana del techo del auto y saco medio cuerpo afuera para ver mejor.

La pequeña bola había subido otra vez y por unos segundos se mantuvo suspendida en el aire.

La chica saco de su bolso un arco y una flecha, y apunto hacía el dragón. Había algo que no estaba bien y ella seria la que lo resolvería. Tenso la cuerda del arco y miro el blanco, pero antes de disparar, le chiflo al dragón, este la miro y la chica lanzó la flecha.

El objeto surco el cielo a toda velocidad y pasó muy cerca del dragón, pero no era para el, era para el pequeño duende, que justo en ese momento se atravesó en el camino de la flecha y término con su camiseta clavada en la pared. Intento safarse pero no pudo. El dragón lo tomo entre sus manos y bolo muy alto, perdiéndose entre las nubes.

La chica miro alrededor, nadie la había visto, así que rápidamente se metió dentro del auto y cerro la ventana de un tirón, guardo su arco en su bolso antes de que el taxista pudiese verla y entonces el hombre se animo a preguntar.

- ¿Qué, hoy es día festivo? – Parecía como si no hubiese visto al dragón, ni al pequeño duende, la jovencita se sorprendió

- No lo se – Le respondió la chica.

_**Dos horas más tarde…**_

Jake Long se dirigía a toda velocidad en su patineta, hacía su casa. Se había olvidado por completo que su prima July llegaba ese día. _"Esto del dragón occidental me mantiene demasiado ocupado_" pensó el chico _"¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de que mi prima llegaba hoy?"_, Se metió por un atajo que lo llevaba lo más rápido posible hacía la casa. Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta y toco el timbre. Su padre le abrió y el chico entro rápidamente.

- ¿Ya llego July? – Pregunto con disimulo

- Si, como hace una hora y media, ahora esta en la cocina – Le respondió el hombre y se sentó en el sillón del living para mirar el noticiario en la televisión – Ten cuidado, tu madre esta como una loca, de un lado al otro, decorando toda la comida para la fiesta de esta noche. -

- Gracias – Le respondió Jake, sin prestarle mucha atención y corrió hacía la cocina. Entro de golpe

- Jake cuidado con el… -

- ¡ AHH! - Grito el chico y se limpio toda la crema de la cara – ¡Mama! – La mujer lo miraba un poco apenada

- Oh Jake cariño, discúlpame, pero tengo muchas cosas por hacer y… -

- …Eso significa que me confundiste con un pastel de bodas… - Termino el chico y se limpio la cara con un repasador. Haley y July rieron – ¡July¿Cómo estas? – Dijo el chico animado. Su prima lo abrazó fuertemente

- Bien ¿Y tu? – Le pregunto la chica de cabello negro atado en una colita

- Bien, bien – Y en susurros – Gracias por la ayuda – La chica sonrió, Jake alzo a Haley

- ¡A caballo¡A caballo Jake! – Le pidió la niña de dos colitas

- No abuses de tu suerte niña – Le respondió severo su hermano

- ¡Por favor! – Le pidió Haley y puso cara triste

- ¡Oh no! No funcionara… No esta vez… No lo hará – Miro para el otro lado. Haley le volteo la cabeza para que la viera de nuevo – No, no vas a convencerme… No… Osh, esta bien, pero solo una vez – Salieron de la cocina.

- ¡Si! – El chico resignado, se agacho y comenzó a gatear por toda la sala. Su prima July y su padre lo miraban con una sonrisa.

- Valla Jake, me enorgulleces hijo – Se acomodo los lentes – Realmente cuidas a tu hermana con mucha responsabilidad – Lo felicito su padre. Sin que este se diera cuenta, Haley hizo aparecer su cola de dragón y, sin querer, le pago en la pierna a su hermano.

- Auchhh, oye, eso no es justo – Le respondió Jake y se refregó la pierna.

- Lo siento, fue un accidente, yo no quería pegarte con mi cola de Drag… - July le tapo la boca

- Bueno, si quieres que tu hermano te lleve, aunque sea tratado bien – Le guiño un ojo, y la alzo, Jake se incorporo y se sentó en el sillón, se miro la pierna

- Valla… Parece como si una cola de animal tu hubiese golpeado, hijo – Y dirigiéndose a la chica de dos colitas – Tienes mucha fuerza pequeña, iré a traerle un poco de hielo a tu hermano – Se levanto del sillón y se fue a la cocina. Cuando Jake estuvo seguro de que su padre no pudiese escuchar la conversación dijo

- ¿Desde cuando tanto enojo? -

- En realidad, acabo de recordar que encontré tu diario y no sabia que tenias una sita con Rose este sábado… - Le contó la chica interesada. Jake miro hacía un costado, y se puso a pensar, hacía rato que no veía a Rose. Después del paseo a la nieve nada volvió a ser igual para el.

- ¿Ocurre algo Jake? – Le pregunto July a su primo al ver esa preocupación

- No, nada – Suspiro tristemente y se dirigió hacía las escaleras – Estaré en mi cuarto – Agrego y se fue escaleras arriba. July miró a Haley

- ¿Qué¿Acaso dije algo mal? – Se defendió la niña

- Hay algo que Jake sabe respecto a Rose, y eso lo esta poniendo demasiado triste¿Acaso sabes que es? – Le pregunto July a su pequeña prima, la niña de dos colitas se encogió de hombros. En ese momento el padre de Jake regreso con una pequeña bolsa de hielo en una mano.

- ¿Y Jake? – Pregunto, mirando de un lado a otro

- Se fue arriba… - Le respondió tiernamente Haley

- Si quieres yo le llevo la bolsa – Se excuso July – Se lo veía un poco adolorido… - Mintió

- Muy bien y cuando este la cena, veremos si puede bajar… - Le entrego la bolsa a la chica y le paso una mano por la cabeza – Que bueno que tengo tres chicos responsables… - La chica sonrió y subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Se acerco a la puerta de la habitación del chico y le dio tres golpecitos con la mano.

- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Jake desde el otro lado

- July - Le respondió su prima y al escuchar el permiso de su primo la chica entro y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se acerco a la cama, en donde estaba acostado Jake y le entrego la bolsa con hielos, el chico se sentó en el colchón y se puso la bolsa en la pierna – ¿Me vas a decir porque estas así? – Le pregunto su prima mientras miraba la fría y húmeda bolsa.

- ¿Así como? – Le pregunto Jake haciéndose el tonto, July lo miro severa – Esta bien… Es por Rose… -

- Eso ya lo sabía, el tema es¿Que paso con ella? – Pregunto su prima, llena de curiosidad

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Le pregunto Jake, July asintió – Bueno, cuando fuimos de excursión a la nieve descubrí algo que nunca en mi vida se me paso por la cabeza –

- ¿Que era? –

- Rose es la cazadora, y si no hubiese sido por Trixie, en este momento, yo estaría muerto colgado como adorno en la pared del cazador… - Revelo. July abrió los ojos como platos

- Haber, a ver, tu me dices que Rose es la cazadora que trata de matarte,… Todavía no salgo de mi sorpresa, Jake – Confeso July

- No eres la única, cuando regrese, las tres noches siguientes no pude pegar un ojo en ningún momento -

- ¿Ni siquiera en las clases de Rockwood? - Pregunto la chica atónita

- No –

- Si que estabas mal Jake¿Qué alumno de la escuela no se a quedado dormido en las clases de ese tipo? – Preguntó la chica, su primo rió

- Gracias por levantarme el animo – Miro al hielo – Diablos, Haley me hizo añicos, encima que es pesada, me pega con su cola de dragón… - Protesto - Hablando de eso ¿Papá vio algo? – Agrego preocupado

- Tranquilo, ni siquiera un poquito – Se estiro y dio un gran bostezo, la luz de la lámpara se reflejo en un pequeño medallón dorado que colgaba del cuello de la chica – Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué paso con el duende que perseguías esta tarde? –

- ¡Ah, eso! El abuelo y Perro Fu fueron a regresarlo a su hogar… - Se sacó el hielo - ¿Qué extraño, ya no quedan marcas… Seguro que mamá puso unas de sus medicinas mágicas que le pidió a Fu… -

- Si que son rápidas – Comentó la chica y sonrió furtivamente. En la ventana del cuarto del chico, se reflejaba un panorama invernal, la ciudad casi en su totalidad cubierta con un manto blanco y con una pequeña tormenta de nieve desatándose fuertemente. Mientras que la gente caminaba demasiado abrigada por las congeladas y resbaladizas calles de la ciudad.

_**En otra parte de la ciudad…**_

- ¡Por fin! El medallón del Dragón esta cerca, muy cerca… Y al conseguirlo, nos ahorraremos la molestia de lidiar con el protector de las criaturas mágicas… El dragón occidental – Vivo el cazador. Su aprendiz lo miro con curiosidad.

- Maestro¿Qué tiene de especial ese medallón? – Preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

- Mucho, demasiado, mi pequeña aprendiz, al obtenerlo, podremos revivir a nuestros antepasados, y así, de una vez eliminar al dragón y a todos los que interfieran en nuestro camino, para de una vez y para siempre, dominar al mundo mágico – Le contestó y sus ojos rojos brillaron de maldad.

* * *

**_PRIMER CAPITULO DEL PRIMER FIC DE JAKE LONG EN ESPAÑOL!_**

**Espero, que les alla gustado! Espero algun rr (aunque sea 1) **

****


	2. 2º La emboscada del cazador

**Volví! Que alegria me dan los rr que recibí! (les juro que pense que no iba a recibir ninguno n.nU) **

**Bueno, se que esto no se debe hacer pero... Bue ¿que tiene?**

_**dragongirl1824: **gracias! enserio escribo bien? Super! **chica93**: En realidad me vi toda la serie, escepto ese capi TT.TT (justificación, hace dos meses casi que tengo DC y es por eso que no me vi ese capitulo porque tenia que salir y no tenia sinta en un video para grabarlo!) **grey nigth: **Gracias amigaa! Y pensar que nos conocimos porque nos gusta muchio AVATAR! **Hanna Li Asakura: **Más hurra, hurra, ya tenes el segundo capi! xD!_

**_Y ahorita, los dejo con el fic... _**

**

* * *

**

**Amar al enemigo.**

**_Segundo Capitulo: "La emboscada del cazador"_**

Las vacaciones ya habían terminado y todos los chicos debían regresar a la escuela. July y Jake se encontraron con Trixie y Spud.

- ¡Oh chica, como has cambiado en todo este tiempo – La observo Trixie – Tengo que admitirlo¡Esos pantalones, son geniales! – July rió, llevaba puestos unos pantalones bolsudos y una no tan abultada, pero abrigada, campera de invierno, negra con algunas rayas blancas a los costados de las mangas, y el pelo recogido en una colita.

El timbre sonó, lo que indicaba que debían ir a sobrevivir a una clase doble de Rockwood. Camino al salón, Jake se cruzó con Rose, esta le sonrió pero Jake bajo la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

- El amor duele… - Comento Spud poéticamente. Trixie le pego una patada

- Tranquilo hermano, o sino va a sospechar – Le recomendó la morena de dos rodetes y lo miro, su prima también

- Trixie tiene razón, no te pongas así –

- ¿Y de que manera quieres que me ponga, si, sin saberlo e luchado con ella unas cuatrocientas veces – Les replicó el chico – Esto de ser Drag… - July y Trixie le taparon la boca al ver que Rockwood se acercaba

- ¡Ustedes cuatro, entren ahora mismo! – Les ordeno, los chicos le obedecieron,. Rockwood entro detrás de ellos y cerro la puerta de un golpe, miro a todo el salón y se dirigió hacia su escritorio – Señorita, usted es nueva en mi clase, me aria el favor de presentarse – Le bramó a July. Jake pensó que Rockwood se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

- Ah… Soy July… - Comenzó la chica

- July ¿Qué? – La interrumpió Rockwood falsamente interesado, mientras escribía el nombre de la chica en su lista

- Long, señor – Termino la chica, El profesor levanto de golpe la cabeza y la pluma que tenia en una mano calló sobre el escritorio

- ¿Que es usted del señor Long, jovencita? – Su mirada brillo de malicia

- Su prima, profesor – Le respondió la chica un poco acongojada, por la mirada del hombre

- ¡Soy señor, señor Rockwood¿¡Me ha oído? – Le grito y golpeo una mano en su escritorio

- Si señor, discúlpeme – Contesto rápidamente July – ¡Que tipo! No cambio nada desde la última vez que lo vi – Le susurro a Jake, el chico negó con la cabeza

- Bueno, retomaremos el tema de los dragones… - Dijo el profesor y se levanto de su escritorio con una regla en la mano y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos entre los bancos.

Trixie y Spud, quienes estaban sentados en el cuarto banco, detrás de July y Jake, miraron al profesor con estupefacción

- Te vas a matar de risa con lo que va a decir Rockwood ahora... – Le comento Jake – Aunque a mi me da rabia –

- Todo el mundo sabe que, los dragones tiene escamas y uñas que brillan en la oscuridad y que son alérgicos a los traseros humanos – July rió por lo bajo, al igual que Trixie y Spud, pero Jake, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Ese trimestre tendría que aprobar la materia, si no quería llevársela a rendir. Pero… _¿Cómo hacerlo si todo lo que dice este tipo no es verdad, _pensó, _Además, tendré trece años, pero se más del mundo mágico, que el. _

- ¡Jovencitos, porque tanta risa? – Los regaño y golpeo la regla contra el banco de Jake, sorprendiéndolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El chico se hizo para atrás y se golpeo con el respaldo de su asiento.

- Es que… - Comenzó July y respiro hondo – Discúlpeme que lo corrija, pero, en realidad las escamas y las uñas de los dragones no brillan en la oscuridad y… ¿Quién dijo que los dragones eran alérgicos a los traseros humanos? – Esto genero risas en todo el salón

- ¡SILENCIO! – Grito Rockwood. Las risas cesaron de inmediato, dando lugar a un silencio sepulcral - ¿Quién es usted para contradecirme, jovencita? –

- Alguien que **_SI_** sabe sobre la historia de los dragones – Jake le pego una patada, la chica hizo caso omiso a su primo – Vera, en el siglo 15 los dragones se comían a los humanos vacas y animales de granja,… - Respiro profundo – Además los dragones no brillaban en la oscuridad, todo lo contrario. Dígame ¿Alguna vez, usted ha visto un dragón en su vida?... ¿Que brille en la oscuridad? – Agrego cortante. Jake esta vez, sonreía de oreja a oreja. Rockwood, se había puesto rojo como un tomate.

- Para que lo sepa, si e visto un dragón, e incluso lo iba a mostrar a la prensa¡¡¡Pero no se que ocurrió que apareció el señor Long dentro de la camioneta! – Les grito Rockwood a ambos chicos, todo el curso miro a Jake

- Ah… Rescate al dragón, porque me dio pena que estuviese encerrado ahí, como un animal que esta en peligro de extinción – Se defendió el chico.

- Excusas y más excusas, señor Long… ¿Esta pensando que me voy a creer eso? –

- Pues más le vale señor – Salto Trixie - ¿Quien no se hubiese compadecido de ayudar a aquel pobre dragón rojo que estaba encerrado allí¡Eh! –

- Cierto, un dragón debe ser libre como el viento… - Dijo calmado Spud – NO SE LO PUEDE EXIBIR A LA PRENSA COMO ESOS TIGRES BLANCOS QUE HAY EN EL CIRCO – Le replico. Rockwood se puso cada vez más colorado de la cólera.

- LOS CUATRO TIENEN DOS HORAS DE DETENCIÓN DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA – Les grito, y en ese momento choco contra su escritorio y varios de sus libros cayeron al suelo. Los levanto mientras refunfuñaba, y se incorporo lentamente. El libro que tenía encima de todos estaba abierto y había una ilustración de un medallón, y en su epígrafe rezaba:

"_El medallón del dragón, la persona o ser mágico que lo posea, esta a cargo de su ilimitado poder"_

Levanto la vista y vio un pequeño medallón que colgaba del cuello de July, miro el libro y volvió a levantar la vista. No podía creer lo que veía¿Seria realmente ese, el famoso medallón del Dragón? Dejo de mirarla y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a toda su clase.

- Tendré que investigar a ambos primos – Y comenzó a frotarse la barbilla – Así descubriré de una vez por todas, su gran secreto – Y rió con malicia.

**Más tarde, ese mismo día, en un pasillo de la escuela…**

- No puedo creer que, por mi culpa, ahora tengamos que quedarnos dos horas después de clases – Dijo July y abrió la puerta de su casillero de un golpe

- No te preocupes… - La animo Jake – Serán las dos horas más largas de toda la vida de Rockwood – Y sonrió furtivamente

- Cierto hombre, haremos sufrir a Rockwood, talvez con una llave suiza o… un calzón chino… Si, seria una buena opción – Pensó en voz alta Spud

- ¡Para el carro hermano,… No debemos recurrir a la violencia, sino, directamente no hacer nada… - Resolvió Trixie y se cruzo de brazos

- Esa si que es una buena idea Trixie – Concordó Jake – ¿Que opinas July? –

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo… - Dijo la chica relajada – Oh, alerta roja, ahí viene Rose – Aviso. Jake miro y se quedo estupidificado, a pesar de que supiera el secreto de su "archienemiga", eso no impedía que ella le siguiera gustando.

Spud le dio un palmetazo en el hombro y lo saco de su trance

- Despierta hombre, parece que ella te tiene que decir algo –

Rose llego al lugar en donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos y los saludo

- Ah, Jake¿Podría hablar un momento contigo, a solas? – Le pidió la chica rubia de ojos celestes. Los otros tres se hicieron los distraídos y se alejaron unos cuantos pasos dejando a los dos tortolitos solos.

- Ah¿De que es lo que tenemos que hablar Rose? – Pregunto el chico un poco acongojado al ver "La mancha de nacimiento" en forma de dragón, de la chica.

- Bueno, veras, has estado un poco distanciado de mi… Y, yo quería saber si tal vez estabas enojado conmigo, Jake – Dijo la chica un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Enojado¿Yo? No… Claro que no – Se apresuro a contestar el chico, Rose se alegro al instante

- Que bueno, pensé que te habías enojado porque Brad me había apartado mucho de ti, realmente lo siento – Se disculpo la chica rubia

- Oh, no, no te disculpes, realmente esta todo bien… - Le aseguro el chico y se paso la mano atrás de la cabeza _"si realmente todo bien_" pensó tristemente. Rose le dio un fuerte abrazo y esto sorprendió de lleno a Jake, pero lo disfruto.

- ¿No creen que ya es suficiente? – Preguntó Trixie al aire, July y Spud la miraron con estupefacción

- Déjalo que disfrute un poco, después de tanto sufrimiento…. – Le respondió July y se apoyo en la pared, Spud saco su yo-yo naranja de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con el.

- Pero no es seguro, esta arriesgando demasiado el pellejo… - Comento la morena de dos rodetes, mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a los dos tortolitos que en ese momento se habían puesto a charlar animadamente.

- Oh, por favor Trixie, Como si en este momento Rose sacara de su mochila una de sus raras armas y le disparara a Jake… Si ni siquiera sabe que el es el Dragón Occidental… - Le recordó.

- Buen punto,… Pero que no venga llorando a buscar ayuda y refugio con mamá Trixie, porque ahí si que no le ayudare… - Aclaro y sin darse cuenta le pego una patada al yo-yo de Spud, haciendo que este diese varias vueltas alrededor del chico y dejándolo atrapado entre las cuerdas apretadas, Spud perdió el equilibrio y callo de cara al suelo. Trixie, lo levanto de la remera y jaló del hilo haciendo dar vueltas al chico – Listo – Dijo y miro a su amigo. Este se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, de lo mareado que estaba y finalmente callo al suelo por segunda vez

- Todo da vueltas… - Balbuceó y se desmayó. July miro a Trixie

- La próxima vez te tomare mucho más en serio… - Comentó la chica. Trixie sonrió con malicia.

_**Regresando con Rose y Jake…**_

La cabeza del chico era un torbellino de pensamientos, no estaba seguro si, le lanzaría una bola de fuego o le daría un abraso… Estaba muy confuso, y cada vez que veía la mancha en forma de dragón que se encontraba en la mano y parte de la muñeca izquierda de la chica, se confundía cada vez más. _"De las millones de personas que hay en todo Nueva York, ella tenia que ser la cazadora… ¿Por qué?_" Sonó una voz en su cabeza _"¡Justamente ella¿No podía ser otra?_" La interrumpió una segunda voz, que fue tapada por la tercera _"El destino jugo en tu contra Jake" _Esas palabras le recordaron a su sabio abuelo.

"_El destino no siempre estará de tu parte Jake, debes saber afrontar tus retos con sabiduría"_

Recordó el chico, su abuelo se lo había dicho la tarde anterior _"Valla, recordé una de sus confusos proverbios, genial"_ Se dijo, y trato de sonreír como si nada ocurriese. En ese momento el timbre del recreo sonó y todos regresaron rápidamente a sus salones. Jake se despidió de Rose y regreso con sus amigos y su prima.

- ¿Y, como te fue con ella? – Le pregunto esta última algo interesada. Jake se miro los dedos de las manos y reflexionó un momento

- Bien, aunque estaba algo confundido – Confeso el chico.

- ¿Confundido¿Jake Long, confundido? – Preguntó irónica la chica – Oh valla, semejante revelación que acabo de presenciar – Trixie y Spud, rieron por lo bajo

- ja, ja, muy graciosa… - Comentó Jake sarcástico, July le rodeo los hombros con un brazo

- Sabes, perfectamente que estamos acá para levantarte el animo… Chico-Dragón… - Dijo Trixie, July le dio unas palmaditas y lo solto.

- Cierto hermano, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos contigo – Lo apoyo Spud –

Pasaron cerca de una ventana y un rayo de sol ilumino el medallón de July. Que paso rápidamente de un color dorado a un color cobre… El peligro se acercaba…

_**En la hora de detención… **_

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban despatarrados en las sillas, y cuando Rockwood llegó no se movieron ni un centímetro.

- Bien, daremos comienzo a las dos horas de castigo – Grito Rockwood, aunque no era necesario, ya que no había ruido alguno. Afuera, caían algunos copos de nieve, y unas ráfagas de viento surcaban el aire de ves en cuando. El cielo estaba nublado y le daba un aire triste a ese día invernal. Hacía frío y había varios chicos jugando en la nieve, la mayoría en guerritas de bolas de nieve, mientras otros o, hacían figuras en la nieve, o construían casitas o cosas así. July giró la cabeza para mirarlos y al instante recordó algo de mucho tiempo atrás.

_**--- FLASHBACK --- **_

Era una tarde invernal y dos familias se encontraban en el parque, dos niños pequeños, un chico con un abultado abrigo rojo y unos pantalones azules y una chica con un abrigo violeta y unos pantalones negros, jugaban en una guerrita de nieve, mientras corrían bajo la lluvia de proyectiles helados. Dos matrimonios los observaban y una mujer tenia una pequeña beba, muy bien abrigada. Haley Long, despertó después de una pequeña siesta y le pidió, agitando sus bracitos, que la bajara a la nieve, para jugar con su hermano y su prima.

Jake Long y July Sho, se detuvieron al instante y corrieron, con dificultad, entre la nieve para jugar con la pequeña Haley. La susodicha, tomo un poco de nieve y le dio forma de bolita. Jake se paro cerca de ella, y la chica le apunto. Agito el brazo y lanzo la pequeña bolita. Jake se agacho y el proyectil dio de lleno en la cara de su abuelo. El chico de ocho años se acercó a el y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Su prima de la misma edad, y su hermanita de tres años rieron con ganas. El anciano se limpio la cara con cuidado y miro a Jake. Rápidamente saco de detrás de si una bola de nieve y se la lanzo. El chico, dejo de reír y miro con sorpresa la bola que impacto en su cara, callo en la nieve y unos segundos después volvió a levantarse con varias bolitas de nieve que volaron en varias direcciones.

July se defendió de una de las bolas de nieve y miro a su madre y a su tía. Ambas tenían la misma mirada de ternura y diversión, y en el cuello de la madre de la chica, estaba ese medallón que, 5 años después, ella seria la encargada de tenerlo a su cuidado. Pero lo que a la pequeña niña más le llamo la atención fue que ambas tenían el mismo brazalete en su mano izquierda.

La chica volvió a levantarse y vio como su abuelo, detenía con sus manos, las bolitas de nieve que le lanzaban Jake y Haley. July miró alrededor, Perro Fu se había escondido en la nieve y parecía que estaba cavando cada vez más abajo. (Aunque también daba la intención de estarse riendo a carcajadas, pero la chica descarto esa posibilidad) _"Los perros no ríen¿o si?"_ se preguntó.

Su padre y su tío charlaban animadamente sobre negocios y a cada momento cortaban la conversación para ver la guerrita de nieve. July corrió a ayudar a sus primos y entre los tres lograron derribar al anciano.

- ¡SOMOS LOS REYES DE LA MONTAÑA! – Grito Jake alzando los brazos en signo de victoria Haley pego varios saltitos.

_**--- FIN FLASHBACK --- **_

- Reyes de la montaña… - Murmuro July y sonrió

- Ese juego era genial, nunca me cansaba de derribar al abuelo y de gritar eso – Agrego Jake, quien había escuchado a su prima.

- Y Haley, que te ayudaba fabricando muchas bolitas en poco tiempo – Contesto la chica

- Ja, ja, ja, si que tenia el don para fabricar bolitas de nieve – Una regla dio contra el banco en el que estaban los dos chicos y ambos se asustaron

- Señor Long¿Podría contestar a mi pregunta? – Le ladró Rockwood

- Ah… ¿Hadas? – Supuso el chico.

- ¿Eh¿Acaba de contestar bien? – Dijo Rockwood y se acomodo los anteojos.

- Eso parece… - Agrego Jake. En ese momento Rockwood se dio vuelta y un hada regordeta de color azul, entro volando por la ventana

- Carta para el señor Long – Dijo y se la dio al chico. Este saco una moneda de un bolsillo de su pantalón y se la dio – Ten cuidado – Le susurro el hada-cartero y volvió a salir por la ventana.

- ¿Cuidado?… ¿Con que? – Pregunto el chico, su prima se encogió de hombros. Jake amago a guardarse la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero Rockwood se le adelanto diciendo

- Entregue eso Señor Long – Y extendió la mano. Jake trago saliva.

- Lo siento, profesor… -

- ¡Señor, Soy Señor Rockwood! – Le interrumpió el hombre de peluca.

-Si, si ¡Lo que sea!... Esto es para la directora - Dijo y se lo guardo en su bolsillo. Rockwood, lo miró con sospechas pero luego volvió a darse vuelta y regreso a su escritorio – Uff – Soltó Jake por lo bajo.

**Después del castigo… **

- Oigan chicos¿Nos acompañan a la tienda? – Ofreció Jake. Trixie y Spud se miraron y luego la morena respondió.

- Lo siento hermano, pero esta cosa – Señalo con el pulgar a Spud – Tiene unos asuntos pendientes con una chica y me pidió por favor que lo adiestrara para que pudiera invitarla a salir – Le contó.

- ¿Una chica? – Repitieron irónicos Jake y July

- Si, tal y como oyeron, Spud trata de ser un rompe corazones como tú, Jake – Les afirmo Trixie. El chico y su prima se quedaron mudos.

- Bueno… Pues que tengan suerte – Les deseo July y sonrió ampliamente. Jake asintió todavía en silencio y camino hacía Spud. Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo aparto de las dos chicas

- ¿Me vas a decir quien es la afortunada? – Preguntó el chico-dragón con mucho interés

- Lo siento amigo, pero es un secreto. No lo sabrás hasta el baile de navidad… - Le respondió Spud mientras negaba con la cabeza. En eso se despidió con la mano de ambos chicos, y se fue deslizándose con su snowboard por la nevada acera, en compañía de Trixie.

Jake se quedo parado donde estaba, aún estupefacto por lo que acababa de decirle su amigo.

- ¿Qué te dijo, parece que hubiese visto un fantasma – Le informo su prima

- Me dijo que no me iba a decir quien era la afortunada, sino que lo descubriría en el baile de navidad – Le respondió el chico mientras se acomodaba el casco y tomaba su snowboard con el dibujo de un dragón rojo – Carrera hasta la tienda… ¿Listos¡YA! – Grito el chico y deslizó por la nieve con su tabla. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a su prima, para respirar.

- ¡Oye¡Eso no vale! – Grito la chica quien comenzó a perseguirlo sobre su tabla de nieve.

En uno de los techos de los edificios alguien observaba con detenimiento a los dos chicos que se deslizaban divertidos sobre la nieve.

Bajó los binoculares dando a revelar sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su mirada brillo con malicia

- Hemos encontrado a la portadora del medallón – Se dio vuelta para mirar a su aprendiz, quien meditaba en silencio - Lo único que nos falta es emboscarla – Dijo y le señaló hacía abajo. La cazadora se asomó por la baranda del balcón del edificio y miró a los dos chicos, que apenas se distinguían entre la nieve. Dejó de mirarlos y se volvió hacia su maestro. Juntó sus manos e hizo una pequeña reverencia en silencio.

A unas cuadras antes de la tienda del abuelo, Jake y July caminaban dificultosamente entre la nieve, agotados por la carrera y congelados por el frío.

- La próxima vez… - Respiró profundo –…Morderás el polvo… - Lo amenazó July

- Acéptalo…, perdiste…, no puedes superarme… - Dijo fanfarrón Jake

- Si sigues haciendo trampa con tu cola de dragón, pues ahí claro que no podré ganarte. Pero cuida tu cola primo, pues la necesitaras si quieres alcanzarme… - Comentó July, y recordando el incidente de hacía unos dos minutos atrás – La próxima vez, sin trabas por favor… - Agregó y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

- Oye… Esta bien – Aceptó su primo y levanto sus manos en signo de tregua. – ¡Pero que rayos…? – Ambos chicos se detuvieron al oír un grito de horror que provenía desde un callejón. Los dos chicos se detuvieron justo delante de la entrada al callejón pero no vieron nada, ni a nadie… El silencio volvió a reinar en la calle. De la nada, esta quedó completamente desierta y una ráfaga de aire frió recorrió todo el lugar.

- Que extraño¿No te parece Jake? – Comentó July, mientras miraba en ambas direcciones de la desolada calle.

- Si… Demasiado… - Le respondió el chico. Camino unos pasos para adentrarse al callejón, y de la nada, una pequeña hada salió volando de un tarro de basura y se choco con él.

- ¡Dragón Occidental! – Grito la pequeña hada mientras miraba a Jake, Este la levanto con una mano hasta la altura de su cara – Necesito tu ayuda, por favor – Le rogó con voz aguda y soltó otro fuerte grito.

- Tranquila, el Dragón Occidental esta aquí para ayudarte¿Qué te pasó? – Le respondió el chico tratando de recuperar su oído después de aquel grito aturdidor. July se acerco al chico y miró a la pequeña criatura mágica.

- Mis hijos… Están por aquí,… Pero un gran pájaro quiere devorarnos, es por eso que no quiero arriesgar su vida – Le respondió la hadita totalmente fuera de si. Intentó volar, pero se sujeto el pecho con un gesto adolorido y nuevamente, callo a las manos de Jake.

- Esta herida – Le respondió el chico sorprendido. July saco de un bolsillo de su campera un pañuelo de tela, y con ayuda de Jake, envolvieron a la hadita con una venda temporal.

- Tranquila, estarás bien. Y no te preocupes por tus hijos, te ayudaremos a buscarlos – La tranquilizó July y la guando en un pequeño bolsillo de su mochila. Se levantó y comenzó a buscar por el lugar – ¿Cuantos hijos tienes? –

- 222 – Le respondió desde adentro del bolsillo.

- ¿Que? – Dijo July

- ¿Cuantos? – Agrego Jake casi sin voz.

- No se preocupen, aquí solo tengo tres – Los tranquilizó el hada, ambos chicos soltaron un suspiró de alivio

- 222 hijos… - Comentó Jake, quien tenía la cabeza adentro de un basurero.

- ¡Encontré uno! – Avisó July y metió la mano adentro de una bolsa de consorcio negra, sacando de allí una pequeña hadita con un vestido violeta muy parecido al de su madre.

- ¡Y aquí hay otra! – Le respondió Jake y saco otra hadita, que estaba adentro de una bolsa de papas fritas.

- Solo nos queda una… -

Los dos chicos, buscaron por los distintos lugares del callejón, hasta que July diviso a lo lejos a la tercera hadita, que estaba adentro de un vaso de Yogurt.

- Tenemos a todos – Respondió Jake y se acerco a la mochila de July. La chica había encontrado a la tercera hadita casi al final del callejón y todavía estaba lejos de su primo, cuando se oyó un grito muy parecido al de un halcón

- Creó que tenemos compañía… – Comentó Jake y miró hacía el cielo. La sombra de una gran ave se precipito a tierra. Y cuando estaba cerca de July, lanzó una llamarada de fuego. La chica salto justo a tiempo para ver como las llamas incineraban el vasito de yogurt que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué clase de ave puede hacer eso? – Preguntó July al aire y se guardo a las dos pequeñas hadas en los bolsillos de su campera. Comenzó a correr hacía la calle, sin dudarlo ni un momento, pero el ave desconocida le cerro el camino.

- July, es un fénix… ¡Pero que digo? Si los fénix nunca atacan a nadie – Le contestó Jake incrédulo.

- Entonces este se ha vuelto demente o algo así… - Le respondió July, mientras trataba de escapar del ave – Ah… ¡Ya me cansaste! – Dijo y lanzó una patada al aire. Dándole de lleno en el pico, lo que produjo que el ave perdiera el control y chocara contra la tapa de un contenedor de basura y cayera dentro de este, totalmente noqueada. Jake corrió hacía el contenedor y lo cerró de golpe, al ver que el ave se movía.

- ¿Que diablos le pasa? – Pregunto, mientras escuchaba los golpes del pico y las patas del ave contra la chapa de la puerta.

- Rápido, salgamos de aquí –

Ambos chicos corrieron dificultosamente entre la nieve y llegaron hasta sus tablas. July tomo su mochila, donde estaban las dos hadas y coloco a las otras dos junto a su madre.

- ¡Vamonós! – Dijo Jake y dio dos pasos, pero se detuvo en seco, July se puso la mochila en el hombro y miró hacía el contenedor donde estaba el fénix, se apresuro, pero se choco con Jake

- Oh, oh – Agregó por lo bajo al ver al cazador y a su aprendiz, retrocedió unos pasos al igual que su primo.

- HACÍA LA CERCA¡AHORA! – Le ordeno el chico y ambos se lanzaron en sus tablas de nieve hacía el camino contrario.

- Cazadores ¡A ELLOS! – Más de dos docenas de hombres cayeron de los techos de los edificios aledaños y comenzaron a perseguir a los chicos.

- ¡Ah, son demasiados! – Le informo July a Jake.

- No te preocupes, tengo un método muy sencillo para salir de aquí – Le informo su primo y ambos saltaron la cerca.

- Pues dilo de una vez, no quiero terminar mal – Lo apresuró July y pegó un salto al ver que un cazador se lanzó encima de ella para agarrarla. Jake miró hacía adelante y se percato de que el camino se dividía en dos partes. Al ver que tenía a los cazadores casi encima de él, se decidió a doblar a la derecha. July lo siguió

- ¡SIII¡LOS PERDIMOS! - Victoreó Jake.

- Lamento arruinarte el momento, pero mira hacía adelante – Le informo July con un dejo de terror, Jake abrió los ojos y se detuvo al instante. July no tuvo tiempo de frenar y chocó contra él. Ambos chicos cayeron de cara a la nieve y se levantaron rápidamente. Estaban por escapar en distintas direcciones, pero cayeron en la cuenta, de que estaban atrapados y sin vías de escape.

- ¿Cuántos gatos negros se nos cruzaron para tener semejante desgracia? – Preguntó July. No recibió respuesta. Todo lo contrario, el que hablo, fue el cazador

- Entrégame el medallón – Dijo tajante – Ahora –

-No se de que medallón me habla señor – Contestó July envalentonada. El hombre se acerco a los dos chicos y los miro con impaciencia.

- ¡El medallón del Dragón¡Se perfectamente que uno de ustedes los posee! - Su mirada se desvió hacía Jake, el chico tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar frío. El cazador amago a agarrarlo con una mano, pero en realidad, agarro desprevenida a July, y la levanto unos centímetros más arriba de su cara. La chica intentaba escapar en vano de la fuerte y musculosa mano del cazador, quien la había sujetado por el cuello, pero sin cortarle la respiración.

- Ah... Yo... No… - Comenzó July, pero le era muy difícil hablar. En la cara de su primo se dibujo una expresión de horror, que fue secundada por una de odio.

- ¡Suéltala! – Le ordenó el chico y corrió hacía el cazador, pero este le dio una bofetada con su mano libre arrojándolo unos metros hacía atrás. La cazadora se asusto en silencio al ver la reacción de su maestro, pero algo en la cara de su amigo le había llamado mucho la atención, su mirada de sorpresa. Recordaba haberla visto en otra persona… Pero¿Quién era…? Y lo más importante aún, no había sido hacía mucho tiempo… En ese momento vio como a Jake lo agarraban entre cuatro mientras intentaban detenerlo. Una oleada de bronca la invadió por completo y apretó su arma que tenia entre las manos produciendo un ruido casi inaudible. Sus ojos celestes, se pusieron vidriosos de un momento a otro, demostrando la furia que sentía la chica en aquel momento.

Mientras tanto, su maestro le ordenaba a July que le entregara el medallón, finalmente se decidió a buscarlo por sus propios metros

- ¡No serás tan descarado! – Se defendió la chica mientras lanzaba patadas a la otra mano de su captor.

- ¡Cállate, niña insolente! – La arrojó a la nieve. July quedo atontada por la caída, pero se recupero casi al instante – ¡Sino me entregas el medallón por las buenas, voy a...! – En ese momento, la cola de un dragón azul, lo golpeó y lo lanzó con fuerza hacía una de las paredes del lugar. July, se levantó rápidamente. El dragón pasó muy cerca de la chica y se deshizo de los cazadores que sujetaban a Jake

- ¡Salgan de aquí! – Les ordenó con voz potente, los chicos no lo pensaron dos veces, July tomo su mochila y su snowboard y salió corriendo hacía la calle. Jake tomo su snowboard, pero antes de irse miró el combate. La cazadora se lo quedo mirando, pero Jake frunció el seño y se fue.

_**Unos minutos después…**_

Jake y July entraron en la tienda del abuelo y cerraron la puerta de un golpe.

- Hey, hey, hey¿Porque tanto alboroto? – Preguntó Fu desganado, mientras miraba el periódico sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Qué¿Acaso no te enteraste? Tuvimos un encuentrito de lo menos amigable con el cazador – Le contó Jake sin rodeos.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo y miró en todas direcciones como si estuviese buscando algo – Y tu abuelo que se fue hace un rato y no vuelve – Comentó

- Sino fuese por el, no estaríamos aquí – Le respondió July con sinceridad. Fu abrió los ojos como platos, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue callado por la puerta de la tienda que volvió a abrirse. Jake y July se dieron vuelta y vieron a su abuelo apoyado sobre una caja, mientras se sacaba un gorro azul con un pospón blanco, de la cabeza.

- Gracias a Dios que estas bien – Le dijo July y lo abrazo fuertemente. El abuelo correspondió el abrazo y luego dijo

- ¿Aún tienes el medallón verdad? –

- Pues claro¿Por que? – Preguntó la chica y lo saco de debajo de su campera.

- Tengo que contarles algo… - Respiró hondo y vio que la mochila de July se movia sospechosamente – Pero antes, que hay adentro de tu mochila, July – La chica se acordó al instante de las hadas y las sacó del bolsillo.

- Pero si es… - Comenzó estupefacto – El hada que más hijos tiene en todo el mundo mágico – Termino y se acerco a los dos chicos.

- Olvida eso Fu, lo que les tengo que decir es muy urgente – Lo interrumpió el Abuelo – Vengan – Fueron a la parte trasera de la tienda. El abuelo de ambos chicos les hizo una seña para que los dos chicos se sentaran en el abultado sillón. Ambos obedecieron y de allí su abuelo colocó un poco de té en unas tazas y comenzó…

* * *

**_Fiuuu... n.n _**

**_ Al fin pude terminar el segundo capitulo... ¿Que les pareció? Espectacular, bueno malo, malisimo... mmm... Espero que les alla gustado, este capi que se me ocurrió hacer cuando... Estaba con time libre! xD! _**

**_Naa más les agradesco a la gente que me dejo reviews y espero tener aunque sea uno con este capitulo... _**

**_Próxima actualización... nuse...xD! Dependiendo el tiempo libre que tenga... Nos vemos!_**


	3. 3º Sentimientos confundidos

_**HOLIS! Volví después de tanto time! Y ahora, respondo a los rr...**_

**_Guaduchi_**Bueno, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic... Jaja, lamento desilucionarte, pero en este capi, el tema de la chica de Spud no se va a tocar ù.ú,...******_Hanna Li Asakura_**: jajaja, con respecto al "Profesor de quinta..." Se va a convertir en el profesor de DESIMA! Y lo vas a odiar mucho más que antes... Y con respecto al cazador, creo que se me fue la mano, pero era para darle un poco más de drama a la cosa, en el proximo capi lo vas a odiar MUCHO MÁS porque le va a restringir algo _**MUY SAGRADO**_ a Rose (Adelanto)... chica93¿Realmente crees que mi redacción es buena?... Que algreia me da oir eso!... Napo-1: Gracias amigo por tu buena onda... Y estas en presencia de una fanatica, totalmente descesperada, porque quiere que pasen los nuevos capis... QUE SEA SABADO!... Otra cosa, yo te conosco de otro lado, por pura casualidad¿Estas en el foro de Picka?...

_**¡Y esternamente agradecida, les doy las gracias por leer este fic, que lo creó una fanatica de Jake Long,... **ejejm, ejem, y ahora, el fic..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tercer capitulo: "Sentimientos confundidos"**_

Todos esperaban impacientes a que el abuelo comenzara. En especial, los dos nietos de este, que no se querían quedar con la intriga en la garganta.

- Bueno… - Comenzó Jake, pero su abuelo lo interrumpió

- 2 cosas – Respiró profundo – 1º ¡NO CUESTIONES A TU MAESTRO! – Jake se quedo callado, el abuelo miró a July – 2º Préstame el medallón – Su nieta hurgó por adentro de su remera y sacó la mano con el medallón dentro de ella y se lo entregó al anciano. Este suspiro algo resignado.

- ¿Que ocurre abuelo, nunca te había visto así – Observó July

- Oh, estoy bien, pero ahora no es por mi de quien deben preocuparse, sino de esto – Alzó el medallón con una mano – July¿Recurras que tus padres murieron en un accidente? –

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo abuelo?... Pero… ¿A que viene eso? – Preguntó la chica totalmente confundida. Lao Shi, reflexionó un momento

- Realmente no murieron así… - Admitió y bajó la vista, sus dos nietos estaban estupefactos, en cuanto perro Fu, buscaba algo.

-… Eh,… Bueno, haber si entiendo… - Comenzó July, algo aterrada - ¿Cómo es eso de que mis padres no murieron en un accidente? – Repitió con cuidado

- Bueno, hay una explicación para todo… - Dijo Fu y se acercó con un libro bajo el brazo. Los dos chicos estaban escépticos – Miren esto – Abrió el libro en una pagina que tenia marcada con uno de sus regordetes dedos de la pata y comenzó.

"_El medallón del Dragón ha sido protegido por esta familia con el propósito de evitar que caiga en manos de los cazadores, quienes quieren sus ilimitados poderes para sus fines maléficos"_ – Fu alzó la mirada un momento y aclaró – Digamos que lo que quieren de él, es el poder de revivir a los muertos – Bajó la vista y siguió leyendo. _"Una de las familias dragón a tomado posesión de este medallón, ya que su creadora lo decidió y dijo que, el medallón debía ser cuidado por las mujeres **No** dragones de la familia"._ Puso énfasis en no, y alzó la vista nuevamente para mirar a July. _"El poder de este medallón se les seria rebelado cuando la antigua poseedora muriera o decidiera que ya era hora de pasarlo a la siguiente generación"_

- Espera un momento, o sea que… ¿Nosotras debemos sacrificar nuestras vidas por eso? – Señalo con el dedo el medallón que ahora estaba sobre la mesa. Fu la observó un momento.

- Bueno, digamos que si… - Admitió

- ¿Pero que tiene esto de especial? – Preguntó la chica algo enfadada

- A eso iba,… eh, eh… Emm… Aquí esta – _"…Este medallón posee ilimitados poderes, lo que significa que si cae en manos equivocadas, los cazadores se harían invencibles. Y poco a poco destruirían a todos los dragones del mundo._

_Cuando el medallón es pasado a la siguiente generación, los cinco llamados de prueba se activan inmediatamente…"_

- ¿Los cinco que, de que? – Preguntó Jake

- Los cinco llamados de prueba, se activan cuando la nueva poseedora está en periodo de prueba, si el medallón realiza sus cinco llamados y la elegida no lo tuvo en sus manos, y si el medallón esta en las manos de los cazadores, un gran desastre se producirá… No solo para las criaturas mágicas sino también para los humanos… - Les respondió su abuelo. Las últimas palabras resonaron en los oídos de July – Es aquí donde entras tú, Jake – Agregó – Debes proteger a July, cueste lo que cueste –

- ¿Qué¿Que? – Se sobresaltó la chica – No me vengas a… -

- Es por tu seguridad, hasta que no pasen los cinco llamados, serás custodiada por Jake – La detuvo perro Fu.

- Oh¿porque?... ¡Trato de pasar desapercibida y ahora resulta ser tengo un guardaespaldas que es un dragón! – Respondió irónica y le sonrió a su primo, este rió y la miro expectante

- Oh bueno, pues prepárate ya que, Jake Long, el dragón guardaespaldas esta aquí – Respondió bromista el chico

- No me hagas favores… -

_**Al día siguiente… **_

Luego de las clases. Jake, July, Trixie y Spud, estaban reunidos en la pista de patinaje, totalmente cubierta por un manto de nieve.

- No puedo creerlo¡Rockwood, vendrá a cenar esta noche! – Informo realmente enfurecido Jake.

- Oh hermano, que mala suerte, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos – Respondió Spud y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en forma de consuelo.

- ¿Qué se traerá Rockwood entre manos esta vez? – Preguntó Trixie, quien estaba al lado de July, quien lucia bastante perturbada como su primo.

- De algo estamos seguros… - Respondió July en voz baja – Debemos estar alerta, Jake – Levantó la cabeza para mirar al chico – Y más ahora, que Haley esta enferma, y no de cualquier cosa… -

- ¿Qué tiene? – Preguntó preocupada Trixie

- Digamos que es una gripe "común" – Respondió Jake e hizo comillas en el aire.

- ¿Al decir común, te refieres a que tiene que ver con magia? – Quiso saber Spud

- Claro… -

- ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con la fecha? – Preguntó Trixie con un dejo de sarcasmo

- ¡Oh, pues claro, hoy es Martes 13! – Recordó Jake y se golpeó la frente con una mano

- Martes 13 o no. Realmente Rockwood, se las ingenio para conseguir una excusa para ir a casa – Comentó July

- Pues claro, para su mala suerte, Rockwood no es ningún idiota… - Concordó Trixie

- Y para empeorarlo todo, mamá quiere que venga el abuelo también – Agregó Jake con gravedad

- Valla, Rockwood tendrá enfrente tres dragones y ni enterado – Dijo Spud algo emocionado

- Claro¡Pero eso será si mantienes la boca cerrada! – Lo amenazó Trixie y le apunto con un dedo.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos, todo estará bajo control… -

**_Una hora más tarde, en la casa de Jake…_**

- Con que todo bajo control. ¿Eh? - Repitió July con gravedad, al ver a la pequeña Haley. Ésta, totalmente despeinada, estornudaba y, en vez de un poco de aire, salía humo de su nariz.

- Haley¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó su hermano. La chica se tapó la nariz con un pañuelo y lo miró frunciendo el seño – Eh… Lo siento, pregunta estándar – Agregó algo acongojado.

- Rayos, Rockwood llegara en menos de dos horas, y realmente no sabemos que hacer… - Le dijo July, mientras quitaba la vista de su reloj de pulsera, para mirar a sus primos.

- Eh, bueno… ¿Alguna sugerencia?... – Preguntó el chico al aire.

- Jake, July¿Están arriba? – Pregunto el Señor Long desde los pies de la escalara

- Si una,… Que el tío no vea a Haley en este estado… - Y le ordenó a Jake, con una seña, que valla a entretener a su padre. El chico salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a las dos primas solas – Bien¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomase la medicina? –

_**Abajo…**_

- Papá¿me llamaste? – Se hizo el tonto Jake

- Si¿Donde esta tu prima? –

- Ah... Arriba, con Haley – Respondió rápidamente el chico - ¿Por qué? –

- Ah, es que me pareció raro que tu madre no este aquí a esta hora… - Le respondió su padre casi sin importancia, y se sentó en el sillón para leer el periódico

- ¿Que¿Acaso mamá no te dijo que Rockwood, venia a cenar esta noche? – Preguntó el chico incrédulo. Su padre se volteó enseguida para mirar a Jake, este dedujo que no tenia idea de los planes de esa noche.

- Bueno… ¿Algo más que no sepa? – Preguntó el hombre y se levantó del sillón. Jake se puso a recordar todos los sucesos de ese día.

- Mmm…. Creo que… - Enmudeció al instante al ver una sombra de algo que parecía ser un mono, cruzar por el lado de afuera de la ventana - … Nada más – Agregó tajante y con la excusa de irse a bañar, subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Entró al baño y se subió al borde de la bañera… ¡Era muy petizo!…. No llegaba hasta la ventana; problema que solucionó enseguida con su cola de dragón.

Miró en todas direcciones y nada. Salió del baño y se metió en su habitación, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, sacó medio cuerpo afuera, y volteó la cabeza para mirar a todos lados. ¡Nada! _"¿Qué diablos?"_ refunfuño confundido, mientras cerraba la ventana de un golpe. _"O estoy viendo cosas, o eso era demasiado real"._ Se acostó en la cama y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza en signo de despreocupación. Respiro profundo y sintió un olor a humo que venia de la habitación de su hermana. Se incorporó lentamente y caminó en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación de Haley. Por debajo de la puerta, salían unas pequeñas y casi invisibles volutas de humo. El chico preocupado tocó la puerta y entró. Se sorprendió de lo que veía.

Su hermana y su prima lo miraban con preocupación, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al chico fue que, ambas estaban rodeadas por una especie de nube blanca.

- ¿Pero que diablos? – Fueron las primeras palabras que pudo decir

- ¿Sorprendido, no? – Preguntó July, y al ver la cara del chico obtuvo la respuesta – Tranquilo, es la medicina de Haley –

- ¿La medicina? –

- Si, tiene que olerla, por lo menos, tres veces al día durante una hora, y como la tía se fue, me pidió que se la diera yo hasta que, Rockwood venga – Resumió la chica, pero su tono alegre cambió a uno preocupado al darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en Jake - ¿Estas bien? –

- Si… – Caminó hacía la cama en la cual estaba acostada su hermana y se sentó en una esquina.

- Por la cara que tienes, Jake, yo no diría eso – Observó su dulce hermana quien, aun estando enferma, no perdía oportunidad de molestarlo, además, ese era su trabajo. July se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró seria. Jake, para esquivar la mirada de su prima giró su cabeza hacía la ventana de la habitación.

- Esta bien, esta bien – Confesó – Estoy algo perturbado por el hecho de que Rockwood venga a casa, eso es todo – Se estiro y soltó un bostezo. Tocó algo suave y se miró la mano. Tenía algo que parecía ser un pedazo de la nube que los tres chicos tenían alrededor – Valla… - Exclamó muy sorprendido, Haley acercó su mano y tocó la nube que su hermano tenia en una mano. Mientras tanto, July parecía estar modelando algo con otro poco de la nube.

- ¿Qué opinan? - Preguntó, mientras se lo colocaba sobre su cabeza. Haley rió y Jake se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Ajena a toda aquella diversión. Una chica con una mascara que cubría por completo su rostro, miraba con dulzura al chico y a su hermanita, que parecían estarse riendo de algo. A la luz de la luna solo se veía la sombra de la chica, pero sus ojos azules brillaron por una chispa de alegria. No podía evitarlo, siendo la cazadora o una chica normal, nunca podía estar lejos del chico al que quería, pero sentía temor de que, si le revelaba su secreto de que, se empeñaba en matar dragones, el dejara de estar interesado en ella y la considerara una loca. Por eso prefería, guardárselo hasta que se presente una oportunidad. En ese momento, su misión era encontrar al Dragón occidental y matarlo, pero aún tenía la imagen del día anterior cuando su maestro lo arrojaba a la nieve y, aún así, Jake seguía intentando rescatar a su prima. Ella no había podido evitar alegrarse, por primera vez, de que, el dragón azul, hubiera llegado justo a tiempo para rescatar a los dos chicos. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba enojada consigo misma, por no haber hecho nada para evitar que su maestro le hiciera daño a sus dos amigos. Pero lo había hecho porque, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de enfrentar a su maestro. Tenía miedo de que le hiciera algún daño, ya había visto lo malvado que había llegado a ponerse cuando perdía la oportunidad de cazar algún dragón. ¡Y pobre de aquel que se cruzara en su camino y lo hiciera enfurecerse más! Ella no quería ser el blanco de toda aquella maldad. Pero, aún así, se sentía una cobarde¿Quien sabe que les abría pasado a los dos chicos si el dragón no hubiese llegado? Ya había tenido varias pesadillas la noche anterior. Cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido, una imagen macabra se aparecía en su mente. ¡Ya basta, ella no quería ser así, no quería convertirse en una persona tan malévola como su maestro pero, no podía evitarlo, la marca de nacimiento que tenia en su mano izquierda, era el sello de su destino y su pase final a un mundo de muerte y maldad. No podía evitarlo, por más que lo quisiera y lo anhelara. Quería ser una persona normal, sin obligaciones como esas, ir a la escuela, vivir su vida. Eso de los cazadores le quitaba gran parte de su tiempo. Incluso, las horas de sueño. Pero nunca había pensado en revelarse a su maestro. Nunca. Lo consideraba como una posibilidad nula. Si lo decía, se condenaría a si misma. Pero ya estaba harta de obedecer las horribles órdenes de su maestro. Y pensar que cuando era más pequeña, le encantaba la idea de ser cazadora. Pero ahora había descubierto la verdad, de la peor forma. Cuando atacaban a sus seres queridos…

July había comenzado a contar una historia para entretener a Haley, mientras que Jake, fingía estar interesado.

El chico tenía su mente en otro lado. Pensaba en Rose ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento? Seguro que buscándolo, para de una vez matarlo. Pero, cada vez que se cruzaba con ella, sentía unas ganas de gritarle que el mismo era el Dragón Occidental y así, de una vez por todas, arreglarse. Pero no, no sabía como podría reaccionar ella. Tal vez, quizás, ella reaccionaria de lo más bien y pudiera aliarse a los dragones. O… O matarlo, sea humano o dragón. Esa posibilidad se la había dicho Trixie, para sacarlo de su mundo color de Rosa, cuando, en el viaje a la nieve, Jake había intentado decirle a Rose, que él era un dragón. ¡Maldito destino, preferiría ser un humano normal, sin preocupaciones y vivir mi vida como cualquier adolescente normal de toda Nueva York, pero no, tenia que ser mitad dragón, no pudo quejarme pero¿Tener a la chica de mis sueños como enemiga, no Gracias. Ya, la suerte estaba echada, solo tu mismo puedes decidir tu destino, nadie te controla…. Como me encantaría haberle dicho eso a Rose ayer, que corto que soy, nunca pensarlo antes. Bueno ya esta, mañana se lo voy a decir, no creo que las cosas cambien pero, vale intentar…

Tocaron la puerta. July tapo un frasco que tenia cerca y la nube se esfumo casi al instante. La puerta se abrió y la Sra. Long entró con una sonrisa. Tenía varias bolsas de compras en cada mano.

- July, esta es tu ropa – Dijo alegre y le entrego tres bolsas a la chica – Jake la tuya – El chico se sorprendió – Y para mi princesita, algo muy lindo que vi y pensé que te encantaría – Le dijo y le mostró un vestido color lila. Haley sonrió tiernamente y como un "ángel" comenzó a cambiarse. July abrió su bolsa y miro al interior, contuvo un grito de horror, su primo se acercó para ver.

- Ah… Tía¿Estas segura de que "esto" es para mi? – Preguntó la chica un poco horrorizada.

- Si te refieres a la pollera negra que te compre, si, sabia que uno de tus colores favoritos era el negro, y además, te queda muy bien – Sonrió felizmente la mujer.

- Gracias… - Le respondió y por lo bajo le dijo a Jake -… Por comprarme a mi enemiga pública número uno… -

_**Una hora después…**_

Los tres chicos, ya estaban abajo, bien limpios y cambiados.

- No sabes la envidia que te tengo… - Le dijo July a su primo, este apenas se podía mover

- No te molestes, estos pantalones me matan – El chico llevaba sus típicas zapatillas, unos pantalones color mostaza, con una camisa celeste y arriba otra camisa color roja, y como toque final, una corbata azul, que Jake se aflojo porque se estaba ahogando. En cuanto a July, llevaba unas botitas que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, una pollera negra, una remera blanca de mangas largas, que tenia descubiertos los hombros, y una pequeña campera azul. Y Haley, tenia puestos unos zapatitos blancos, un vestido color lila y en sus dos colitas unas hebillas color blancas.

Los tres chicos ayudaban en la cocina. Y entonces se escuchó el timbre, el Sr. Long, fue a abrir. Un minuto después, apareció con el abuelo y Perro Fu. July fingió que se le cayó un cuchillo y se agachó a recogerlo, cerciorándose de que nadie los oyera le preguntó a Fu

- Oye¿No era que te quedabas a cuidar la tienda? –

- ¿Crees que "el viejo" me tiene confianza, en la última fiesta _(de Haloween)_ que hicimos con Jake, salimos por pura suerte - Le respondió el perro también disimulando

- Esta bien – July se incorporó y siguió cortando la zanahoria para la ensalada

- No era que¿les tenias odio a las polleras? – Se escuchó un susurro de Fu.

- ¡Les tengo, y les seguiré teniendo hasta que me muera! – Le afirmó la chica. Fu pegó un salto y se subió a una de las sillas de la mesa, para observar a July.

- ¿Entonces, para que la estas usando? – Preguntó curioso

- Para complacer a mamá – Respondió Jake, quien apareció con el plato para la ensalada

- Valla desgracia –

- Y que lo digas – Respondieron ambos, Jake trató de estirarse un poco el pantalón, pero no pudo. Finalmente se dio por vencido de hacerlo de la manera "humana".

- Iré arriba, a ver si puedo hacer algo para estirar esto – Les dijo a su prima y al Sharpei de 600 años. El chico salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación, y cerró la puerta de tras de él. Su mirada se clavo en el pantalón azul que estaba sobre la cama. Que bronca que tenía. ¿Por qué no vestirse normalmente y ya, suspiró e hizo aparecer su cola de dragón, y comenzó a estirar el elástico del pantalón, cada vez más y más, ya casi… Se le resbaló el elástico y este, pegó contra la espalda de Jake, el chico pegó un salto y aterrizó en la cama, totalmente adolorido. En ese momento, sintió que estaba aplastando algo que parecía ser un papel. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hurgar en el pantalón azul. Encontró la carta que le había dado el hada-cartero el día anterior. Rasgó una parte con el dedo. Y de la carta salió una nube que formó la cara de una mujer anciana.

_Hola mis queridos nietos, le he mandado esta carta para decirles que el Martes 13 de Octubre, iré a visitarlos, avísenle a todos, tengo unas ganas de verlos,… Bueno, me despido y los espero el día martes 13 a las nueve de la noche en el aeropuerto… Adiós_

La nube se desvaneció en el aire, y un Jake muy sorprendido tardo en reaccionar

- ¡Mamá, Abuelo! – Gritó el chico, mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Corrió hacía la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo al ver que todos estaban allí – La abuela llega hoy – Gritó algo atolondrado. Un silencio corto que fue interrumpido por el grito de nervios de la Sra. Long

- ¡Mamá va a venir y recién me entero? – Su padre, la detuvo con una mano y le dijo

- No corras al tiempo querida, tómalo con calma y relájate – La Sra. Long respiró profundo varias veces, mientras que July se acercó a Jake

- ¿Así que la carta que te trajo el hada-cartero era la de la abuela? – El chico asintió – Valla descubrimiento… ¿Cómo es la abuela? – Preguntó curiosa July. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos chicos, (ni hablar de Haley) había conocido en persona a su abuela. Cuando el abuelo de ambos chicos vino a Nueva York, su esposa se quedo en China.

- ¿A que hora llega? – Preguntó la Sra. Long

- Dentro de medía hora… - Le respondió Jake, mientras consultaba su reloj.

- ¿Algo más dijo en la carta? – Preguntó el padre del chico que se percató de que éste aún tenía el sobre en la mano.

- Ah… - Dudo un momento. ¿Cómo explicarle que era una carta mágica que, después de ser abierta y de que su mensaje se haya sabido,… no quedaban rastros de nada? - …Bueno, dice que quería vernos a todos y que llegaba hoy, solo eso – Trató de recordar el chico.

- Querido, acompáñame al aeropuerto – Tomó de un brazo al Sr. Long y lo jaló levemente – ¿Papá, te molestaría cuidar a los chicos por un momento? –

- Claro que no hija, ve a buscar a tu madre tranquila, nosotros estaremos bien – El matrimonió salió por la puerta de la cocina y Fu gritó

- ¡Traigan tomates, ya se terminaron! – El matrimonio se asomo por la puerta y encontró a los tres chicos que sonreían felices y al abuelo acariciando a perro Fu.

-Ah…Claro, claro… - Aceptó la Sra. Long. Y cuando todos estuvieron seguros de que se fueron el abuelo dijo

- Fu, debes aprender a tener la boca cerrada y Jake, muy bien hecho mi joven dragón –

- ¿Pero, porque me lo agradeces? – Preguntó el chico estupefacto. Su abuelo arqueó una blanca ceja y lo miro con complicidad

- Porque necesitaba una excusa para poner esto – Sacó de una de las magas de su saco, (Tenia un traje puesto), algo que parecía ser un simple espejo chino.

- Que lindo – Agregó Haley interesada

- ¿Cierto, pero para que sirve? – Preguntó July mientras observaba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo.

- Este espejo revela el aura de las personas, y sabremos si sus intenciones son malas o no, pero el aura solo se ve reflejada aquí –

- Pero… Yo no veo mi aura – Confesó Jake

- A los miembros de la familia no se les revela, solo a los visitantes – Explicó el anciano. Salieron al comedor y lo colgó en un pequeño clavo, remplazando un cuadro, que quedo sobre la mesita redonda

- Ahora, veremos si Rockwood tiene malas intenciones o no – Agrego Jake emocionado.

_**Media hora después…**_

El timbre de la casa sonó y Haley fue corriendo a atender. Un corto silencio y apareció en la cocina con un muy bien arreglado… ¡Rockwood? Jake y July se quedaron totalmente escépticos. Y no pudieron articular ninguna palabra. En cuanto a su abuelo, fue a saludar al recién llegado.

- Señor Rockwood, mis nietos me han hablado mucho de usted – Le estrechó la mano el anciano – Mi nombre es Lao Shi –

- Mucho gusto señor, y esta adorable niña, debe ser la hermanita del señor Long – Y miró a Jake, éste seguía estupefacto_ "¿Desde cuando Rockwood era bueno¿¡DESDE CUANDO?"_, pensó el chico.

- Si, ella es mi nieta Haley – La susodicha hizo una reverencia y sonrió ampliamente. De repente, tenía ganas de estornudar. July tomó un pañuelo y corrió disimuladamente a taparle la nariz a su primita mientras decía

- No, no, eso no hacen las damitas como tú – Jake suspiró aliviado, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Rockwood, que lo miraba de reojo.

- Señor Long – Jake se sobresaltó - No se quede allí parado como un idiota, venga y ayude a su prima – El chico frunció el seño enfurecido por lo de _"Idiota"_ y camino en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, saliendo por ella y perdiéndose en el pasillo, seguido por July, quien traía alzada a Haley. Lao Shi alzó una ceja en forma de desconcierto, le había hecho una seña a July, para que sacara a Haley de la cocina. Así Rockwood, no sospecharía, pero por alguna razón, el profesor la había visto. El anciano se quedó observando a sus nietos que, en ese momento, subían las escaleras. July le dedicó una disimulada mirada de preocupación al anciano y subió con su primita. Rockwood sonreía ampliamente.

- Idiota, yo le voy a dar… - Resopló Jake, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Haley.

- Realmente, si que se pasó con eso de idiota… - Afirmó su prima – ¿A donde vas? – Preguntó al ver que el chico desaparecía por el pasillo.

- Voy a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire para que se me pase la bronca – Le respondió el chico. Abrió una pequeña puerta del techo, desde la cual bajaron unas escaleras de madera, Jake trepó por ellas y desapareció arriba. Su prima se metió de nuevo a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Un segundo después, pequeñas y casi invisibles volutas de humo salieron por debajo de la puerta.

Jake se había sentado en una pequeña pared y con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la chimenea. Suspiraba a cada rato, hundido en sus pensamientos mientras que, inconscientemente, tiraba una moneda hacía arriba con una mano. Ya un poco más relajado, estaba listo para volver adentro. Pero antes se relajó un poco más y se despatarró en el lugar, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, en signo de despreocupación. Escuchó un ruido, se incorporó lentamente – Oído de dragón – Susurró. Se oían pasos de alguien que se acercaba, el chico hizo desaparecer su oído de reptil mágico y comenzó a cantar.

_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir  
y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,  
te amo, te vuelvo a elegir  
en cada mirada te derrites en mi.  
y cada gota que derrama tu piel es para mi  
por cada vez que me tienes dentro. _

Hazme reír, hazme llorar  
Hazme sufrir hasta llegar  
Hazme morir, hazme vivir  
Has salir el sol  
Hazme sentir, hazme dudar  
Hazme mentir hasta jurar  
Hazme fingir, hazme desear  
O tu mi querida Rose

La cazadora se sorprendió enormemente, Jake le había dedicado una canción, y ella por accidente la había escuchado. Pero, por alguna extraña razón se le cruzó por la mente que su amigo estaba cantándole a propósito. Como si ya supiera que ella estaba allí.

_  
Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir  
Y cada palabra te trae hasta mi  
Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti  
Por cada vez que me tienes dentro. _

Hazme reír, hazme llorar  
Hazme sufrir hasta llegar  
Hazme morir, hazme vivir  
Has salir el sol  
Hazme sentir, hazme dudar  
Hazme mentir hasta jurar  
Hazme fingir, hazme desear  
O tu mi querida Rose.

Rose se acercó un poco más hacía donde estaba Jake, lo consideraba peligroso, pero no podía evitarlo, la canción la había "hechizado", era tan hermosa…

Hazme morir...Hazme vivir  
Has salir el sol

Hazme sufrir hasta llegar  
Mi querida Rose…

La chica no veía el momento de soltar un suspiro de halago, pero prefirió tragárselo antes de que se delatara.

- Se que estas ahí – Le habló el chico y se dio vuelta para mirarla. La chica estaba por escapar, pero Jake se le adelantó y la tomó de la mano. La chica lo miró con desconcierto. Jake la jaló suavemente, ella se acercó a él - ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó. La pregunta le sonó muy obvia, ya que sabía perfectamente que la chica que tenia enfrente, era Rose.

- Soy la cazadora… - Le respondió la chica de ojos azules.

- Con que la cazadora, eh… - Se hizo el interesado, Jake – Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a una chica que conozco… Su nombre es Rose – La chica de ojos azules comenzó a sudar frío - ¿La conoces? – Rose tenia unas ganas de decirle que era ella, pero se limito a negar con la cabeza.

- No, no la conozco – Le respondió tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa.

- Ah… Que lastima, ella es tan linda, dulce, encantadora… - Sacó una pequeña pelota de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa roja, y comenzó a jugar con ella – Tierna, y suave… Como una Rosa – Agregó el chico, y sonrió furtivamente. La cazadora lo miraba totalmente sorprendida. Debajo de la mascara, había una Rose totalmente abatatada. ¿De verdad el pensaba eso de ella¡No podía creerlo, se sentía la chica más feliz del mundo. Pero trató de disimularlo

- Nunca había oído que me… Que le dijeran cosas tan lindas a alguien,… Se ve que la aprecias mucho – Comentó la cazadora

- No te das una idea de cuanto… - Le respondió el chico, esto dejo a Rose más sorprendida y la chica se puso más roja que un tomate.

- Debo irme – Le contestó y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Jake

- ¡Si conoces a Rose, dile que…! Olvídalo… Se lo diré yo – La cazadora se dio media vuelta y le guiño un ojo al chico. Finalmente, trepó por unas escaleras de incendio y desapareció en el techo de un edificio.

- Bien… Ya se lo diré… Mañana, tal vez… – Le respondió el chico – ¡Uy, que tonto, olvide decirle que ella maneja su destino, no una entupida marca…! Uff – Resopló y decidió meterse a la casa otra vez. Pero antes de cerrar la pequeña puerta, miró al cielo, suspiró, y entró.

Haley ya se había dormido cuando Jake entró en su habitación. El chico le acomodo las sabanas y le deseo las buenas noches, finalmente salio del lugar.

Jake se dirigió a la habitación de su prima y entró. Esta, estaba dibujando en un papel con tinta china. El chico se acerco curioso. Vio unas prolijas líneas de tinta marcadas en el papel que formaban dos letras chinas, "chico" y "dragón", pero su prima no le dejó ver el dibujo completo.

- Ya, déjame ver – Le pidió

- No, hasta que no lo termine– Le respondió su prima

- ¿Te falta mucho? – Pregunto el chico, la chica negó. Humedeció el fino pincel en el frasco de tinta y termino unas líneas, luego volvió a humedecer el pincel, pero esta vez en agua, y comenzó a esparcir la tinta recién pintada. Esperó a que se secara y se lo mostró a su primo. Las dos letras chinas estaban prolijamente pintadas arriba, y abajo había una ilustración de Jake, y tenía una sombra, pero en vez de ser humana, era la sombra de un dragón.

- Genial… - Exclamó el chico totalmente admirado – Con razón tenés un diez en plástica -

- ¡Llegó la abuela! – Se oyó la voz de la Sra. Long desde abajo. Ambos chicos se apresuraron a bajar. Pero antes, July fue a despertar a Haley y bajó con ella alzada. La abuela de los tres chicos tenía el cabello largo y blanco, recogido prolijamente en un rodete, unas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos negros, y cerca de sus labios, y bestia un kimono color rosa oscuro. Comparada con el abuelo, ambos tenían la misma altura.

- ¡Abuela! – Gritó emocionada Haley y corrió a abrasarla

- Oh, miren, pero que preciosa – Jake y July se miraron – ¿No es la niña más dulce que hayan visto? – Corearon en susurros junto a su abuela. Haley dejó de abrasarla, y la anciana clavó su mirada en los dos chicos mayores – Jake y July¿Verdad? – Antes de que la abuela dijera algo más, su esposo se le adelantó diciéndole en chino

- _Nada_ _de magia y nada de hechizos por el momento, querida_ – Se acercó a ella – _Tenemos un invitado_ – Y miró a Rockwood con disimulo. La mujer asintió y se acercó a los dos chicos. Ambos la abrasaron al mismo tiempo y en un susurro la mujer les dijo al oído

- Mi joven dragón y mi valiente guardiana… Es un gusto conocerlos – Ambos chicos se sorprendieron ligeramente. El abuelo miraba la escena cerca de la puerta. Haley estaba a su lado. De la nada, Lao Shi se sujetó la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Haley pegó un grito de susto y todos la miraron. Rápidamente, el abuelo de la chica fue llevado a la cocina donde le dieron un poco de agua para que se recuperara. Todos se fueron a la cocina, exceptuando a Jake y July, quienes miraron en todas direcciones buscando algo sospechoso. Nada, todo estaba en orden, excepto una planta, que aún tenía el envoltorio para regalo, July se acercó al curioso objeto, lo miró de arriba abajo y descartó la posibilidad de que esa planta fuese perjudicial. La levanto hasta la altura de su cara. Jake se acercó a ella

- ¿Qué ves? – Preguntó

- Nada – Le respondió la chica sin quitar la vista del objeto – Parece inofensiva – Jake bostezó de sueño. La chica lo miró enrarecida

- ¿Qué tal si la planta esta hechizada? –

- ¿Hechizada, Si la trajo Rockwood, descarta esa posibilidad – Lo corrigió July, mientras le mostraba un papel con el apellido de su profesor

- ¿Cuál posibilidad? – Preguntó Rockwood, desde detrás de ambos chicos. Estos, se voltearon lentamente para mirarlo. July dejó la planta sobre la pequeña mesa y disimulando, se acomodo los pliegues de la pollera.

- Eh… el… El origen de tan exótica planta - Se apresuró a decir Jake

- Ah, no es gran cosa, se las compre a dos chicos que me la ofrecieron esta tarde – Confesó el vanidoso maestro - Ahora si me disculpan, me gustaría saber donde esta el baño –

- Arriba, primera puerta a la izquierda – Le respondió Jake a regañadientes. El profesor Rockwood subió las escaleras, y cuando desapareció arriba, el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se dio vuelta para mirar a July y vio que ésta, aún seguía observando la planta con ojo critico – Ya, déjala, seguro que eso es más inofensivo de lo que aparenta – July suspiró resignada

- Lo que digas, pero aún sigo pensando de que esta planta tiene algo… -

_**Después de la cena…**_

July subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Rockwood ya se había marchado y solo quedaban sus dos abuelos. La chica entró a su habitación. Se acercó a su escritorio y observó una foto enmarcada donde aparecían ella y sus padres. La chica suspiró de tristeza y tomó un libro. Se sentó en la cama y lo abrió en la página en la cual se había quedado. No pasaron dos minutos, y escuchó pequeños golpes en la ventana. Se levantó de la cama, agudizó el oído, y satisfecha porque no se escuchaba nada, abrió la ventana tranquilamente. Asomó la cabeza, y vio a una chica vestida con un traje de artes marciales. Ésta se sacó la mascara y su pálido rostro quedó descubierto.

- ¿Como estas Rose? – Le preguntó July con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Su amiga se acomodo unos mechones rubios hacía atrás

- Bien, algo avergonzada todavía… - Comentó la chica

- Ah¿Si¿Por qué? - Preguntó su amiga interesada, Rose había abierto la boca para contestarle, pero July se le adelantó – ¡Ah, Espera, ahora que me acuerdo, mañana es el cumpleaños de Jake ¿Sabías? – Le contó.

- ¿Mañana? – Se horrorizó Rose, no le había comprado nada¡Ni siquiera se había acordado, sintió vergüenza de si misma – Oh, por Dios, que bueno que me avisaste… -

- ¡Ah, mañana ven a casa a eso de las diez de la mañana, si no hay clases, ya que, con Trixie y Spud, le vamos a organizar una pequeña fiesta… Solo de amigos… - Agregó July, todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Rose titubeó unos segundos

- Esta bien, haré lo que pueda…- Le respondió finalmente decidida - ¿Jake sabe algo? – Preguntó algo interesada

- No, es una sorpresa, se enterara mañana - Le reveló la chica y luego le guiñó un ojo, Rose volvió a colocarse la mascara y a modo de despedida le dijo a la chica

- Bueno, debo irme, así, por lo menos, tendré tiempo de hacerle algún regalo… ¡Nos vemos! - Se despidió y desapareció en el techo de la casa continua, July la saludo con la mano, y volvió a meterse adentro de su habitación. Cerró la ventana de un golpe y al instante oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta, la chica se lanzó a la cama y tomo su libro entre las manos, lo abrió y dio permiso para pasar. Jake abrió la puerta y la miró curioso, fue entonces cuando July se dio cuenta de que tenia su libro al revés, lo dio vuelta con disimulo y dijo

- ¿Qué te ocurre? -

- Nada, es que estaba un poco aburrido abajo y… Bueno, decidí venir a verte – Su prima se sentó en la cama.

- Genial,… Oye¿Has visto mi bloc de hojas? No lo encuentro por ningún lado – Le dijo algo preocupada. Su primo miró en toda la habitación

- Cuando salimos para ver a la abuela, lo dejaste sobre la cama… - Recodó Jake y se frotó la barbilla con una mano. En ese momento, se escucharon unos golpecitos suaves. Jake se acercó y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a su abuela, esta entró y miró a July

- Lamento interrumpir pero, me temo que no pude evitar escuchar la conversación suya y creo tener una manera de resolver su problema – Dijo. July se sorprendió

- ¿En serió? – Su abuela asintió – Genial – Acto seguido la anciana sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero del interior de una de sus mangas y lo esparció por el aire. La nube color verde, tomó forma de un círculo chato frente a la cara de la mujer y en su interior, se mostraron unas imágenes bastante definidas. Primero estaban Jake y July, luego la habitación quedó completamente vacía y por último se vio el brazo de alguien que tomó el bloc que estaba sobre la cama. Los dos chicos se llenaron de horror al comprobar de quien era el brazo. Su abuela esparció la nube con una mano hasta que esta se disolvió en el aire y se volteó para mirar a sus dos nietos.

- ¡Que desconsiderado su profesor! – Exclamó bastante enojada, hasta hacía unos dos minutos se mostraba muy relajada, y su repentino cambio de actitud sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? En el bloc había cosas sobre la magia… Pero para nuestra suerte estaban escritas en letras chinas - Comentó la chica un poco ofendida consigo misma, por semejante descuido

- Bien, eso nos dará tiempo para recuperarlo - Aventuró Jake

- No estarás pensando en ir a la casa de tu profesor para sacarle eso¿O si? – Preguntó totalmente desconcertada su abuela

- ¿Alguna sugerencia? – Preguntó, el silencio contestó a su pregunta – Bueno… En marcha… -

* * *

**_Bueno, bueno, creo que la curiosidad... Va a "matar" al gato... jajaja, Rockwood se metió en una grande... jejeje..._**

**_Adelanto del proximo capitulo: El cazador se entera de que Rose había visto a su "amigo" Jake en secreto, y de tan enojado, le impone un castigo demaciado cruel... También, ese mismo dia llegan los primos de la chica, que no hacen más que complicarle las cosas... Finalmente y dadas las circunstancias, Jake se ve obligado a hacer algo que pueda cambiar su destino... (Capitulo dedicado a Jake y Rose)... ¡Ah, y todo esto ocurre en el CUMPLEAÑOS DE JAKE!_**

**_Plis dejen un rr ( o más xD) para que continue mi fic... Adios¡¡¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_**


	4. 4º Secreto de Cumpleaños

**Hola gente!!! Volví despues de tanto!!! Aelita´schan regresó!!!... Ya era hora¿No?...**

**Bueno, ahora les e traido _-por fin-_ el cuarto capitulo de este fic titulado "Secreto de cumpleaños", pero antes... queria contestar a los reviews.**

**_chica93_**: Amiga!!! Soy de Argentina, o mejor dicho, de la PATAGONIA ARGENTINA!!! xD!... pero bue, medio que te lo dije un poquito tarde porque, no hace mucho chateamos por el msn.. nnU, y la canción seguro que la escuchaste porque es de David Bolsoni... _**Guaduchi**_: Gracias por el rr, te aviso que la novia de Spud se llama Sam -Samantha - Eso es lo unico que revela el señor Spudinski - O algo así - En este capitulo... Pero en el proximo vamos a conocer a la "¿Afortunada?"xD! Sam... Ah y con lo de la abuela de Jake... Abajo voy a hacer una explicación más completa... **_Ashley Ketchum1_****_ o Hayame Chang Asakura: _**Asi que a tu hermanita no le justa Jake Long... ja! que comico, y si, con respecto a los dibujos de la segunda temporada, a mi tambien me decepcionaron (dicho lo más afectuasamente posible) xD! Napo-1: Viejo amigo, gracias por lo del fic y ahora voy a dedicarme a explicar lo de la abuela de Jake...

**Bueno... Hablando de la FAMOSA abuela de Jake, en la serie realmente no la tiene, - Como seguro ya se abran dado cuenta- Y resulta ser que Lao Shi, es ¿¡SOLTERO!?, quien lo diria ¿no?, bueno, pero a mi se me ocurrio que tuviese abuela, dejemoslo ahí... jaja xD! Y bueno, por eso quedó la abuela... Ahora les dejo una pequeña tareita, sugieran nombres... en lo posible chinos, para esta mujer... Cualquiera sera muy bien resivido, sin más preambulos los dejo con este apasionante capitulo... **

**Los veo abajo...**

**__**

* * *

Cuarto Capitulo: "Secreto de cumpleaños"

Un dragón sobrevolaba el helado cielo de Nueva York. Y no venia solo, sino que traía a dos acompañantes, a July y a su abuela. Desde arriba, podían observarse las luces de la ciudad, y a la diminuta gente que caminaba a esas horas por las heladas y blancas calles. Hacía frío, y July tenía pollera, pero esa era una de sus más mínimas preocupaciones, lo más importante ahora, era rescatar ese bloc, antes de que Rockwood llegase a descifrarlo por completo.

Luego de diez minutos de viaje, descendieron en el callejón, cerca de la "casa" del vanidoso profesor.

- Vallan ustedes, yo me quedare a vigilar – Les Ordenó su abuela. Sus dos nietos asintieron y corrieron hacia adentro del oscuro callejón. Jake miró el muro que tenía en frente y comenzó a quitar la nieve del piso. En el cual, cerca de la pared, podía verse un pedacito del marco de la ventana del sótano. Cuando quito la nieve por completo, miró hacía adentro, la luz estaba prendida y Rockwood caminaba de un lado a otro un poco frenético.

- Necesitaremos una distracción – Le dijo a July. La chica corrió hacía donde estaba su abuela y esta le dijo que dejara todo en sus manos. La chica se escondió. La anciana caminó con paso decidido y el semblante alto y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

El sonido del timbre hizo que Rockwood se parara en seco y subiera por las escaleras del sótano. Jake corrió la trabilla de la ventana y la abrió, se deslizó por la abertura y cayó sobre unas cajas de cartón vacías que amortiguaron la caída y el ruido. Se incorporó de inmediato y se acercó a la mesa que estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. Buscó entre los papeles y finalmente hallo el bloc. Se disponía a escapar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Rockwood bajó por las escaleras. Jake se lanzó hacía abajo de la mesa y se escondió en las sombras. Rockwood se acercó al perchero y exclamo

- ¿Pero como es posible? Si yo había traído mi abrigo – Maldijo y se acerco a la mesa. Observó la laptop que estaba sobre ella - 98 ya falta poco para que la traducción termine y pueda leer lo que alguien escribió en chino – Y Subió las escaleras rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Jake salió de su escondite y observó la laptop

- 99¿Eh? Pues yo cambiare eso… -

Poco después, Jake reapareció por la ventana y, ayudado por July, logro salir del sótano. Cerró la ventana rápidamente y, cuando apareció su abuela, se convirtió en dragón. Esperó a que ambas mujeres se subieran a su espalda y emprendió el viaje de regreso a casa.

Rockwood bajó las escaleras del sótano confundido, y con su abrigo en la mano. _"Pero si yo lo traje, podría jurarme que lo traje"_ Lo observó con desconfianza. Luego de un momento dejó de darle importancia y lo colgó en el destartalado perchero. Se acercó a la mesa y observó su Laptop.

Jake esperaba con ansias el gran momento, _"Tres… Dos… Uno…"_ Un alarido cargado de insultos se oyó en el cielo de Nueva York. Y cuando cesó, July miró con avidez a su primo.

- ¿Y ahora que hiciste? – Le guiño un ojo.

- Digamos que… "Es un pequeño presente de parte del Dragón Occidental" – Rió. Su abuela miró a ambos chicos bastante divertida, pero sabia que no podía ponerse blanda con ellos, ya que había venido a Nueva York, por petición de su marido, que la necesitaba ahora, más que nunca…

_**Mientras tanto Rose…**_

La chica rubia se encontraba en la gran sala de estar de su departamento. Estaba sentada en un sillón de respaldo alto frente al hogar. Y observaba las calidas y ardientes llamas que se encontraban encendidas dentro de el. Entre sus manos, tenía una fotografía enmarcada en la que estaban ella y Jake en el baile de otoño_, "Y pensar de que faltan dos meses y medio para el baile de navidad. Un siglo que podía transformarse en poco tiempo…"_. Pensó emocionada. Oyó pasos que se acercaban hacía donde se encontraba y rápidamente, ocultó la fotografía debajo del almohadón del sillón.

- Ya te vi, Rose – Oyó la voz fría de su maestro. La chica decepcionada de si misma, sacó la fotografía de debajo del almohadón y se la entrego al cazador. Bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo, preparada para recibir uno de los infinitos sermones de cada día. - ¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho? – Se escuchó la voz enfurecida de su maestro – Este chico te a llevado hasta el borde de tus actos… – Rose cerró los ojos y evitó que dos lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas - … Tanto, que hoy te has acercado demasiado a él, y rebelaste nuestra existencia… – Rose se sorprendió demasiado¡Lo que faltaba! Su maestro la había pescado en su pequeño encuentro con Jake, en la terraza de la casa de este.

- El no sabe que soy yo… - Intentó defenderse la chica

- ¡No me importa, pero has quebrantado una de las reglas más importantes de los cazadores! – Objetó el hombre – Y por eso… Me veo obligado a sancionarte. ¡Prohibiéndote de por vida, seguir viéndote con ese chico! –

- ¡Pero maestro…! -

- Nada de peros, si cazas al Dragón Occidental, ahí decidiré que hacer con tigo – Terminó cortante el hombre y dejó la fotografía sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que se encontraba cerca de él. Marchándose y dejando a su aprendiz totalmente destrozada. La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y tratando de que fuera lo más silencioso posible._ "Juro que me vengare, juro que lo haré"_ Estaba hervida en furia _"¿Qué e hecho yo para merecer semejante castigo?"_, Resoplo indignada _"¡Pero ahora, mataré al Dragón Occidental de una vez por todas!"_.

Jake se lanzó a su cama. Miró el reloj. Las tres de la mañana. Se acomodó entre sus sabanas y se durmió. El chico comenzó a sudar frió.

La cazadora lo perseguía, y estaba totalmente decidida a matarlo de una vez por todas. Jake sobrevolaba los bosques del Central Park, mientras esquivaba los disparos que provenían del arma de Rose. Jake descendió en picada y pasó al lado de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento. La chica tenía los ojos vidriosos, signo de que estaba realmente enfurecida. Jake volvió a levantar vuelo, pero no se percató de que la chica había lanzado una red, que se amarró a las alas del Dragón, haciendo que esté cayera pesadamente al suelo. La cazadora se acercó y lo apuntó con su arma, Jake, le dio un golpe con su cola de dragón y trato de salir corriendo, pero Rose se le adelantó y lanzó otra red que se amarró al Dragón y al árbol que tenía detrás, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado. Finalmente se paró frente a su presa y lo apuntó con su arma, pronunciando con frialdad.

- ¿Algún último deseo?... Pues si no lo tienes… ¡DESPIDETE! –

Jake despertó de golpe y pegó un fuerte alarido. Perro Fu, aterrizó en el suelo y su abuelo y su prima se lo quedaron mirando atónitos.

- Oye chico, la próxima vez que te vallas a despertar de ese modo, por favor avísame, así me preparo – Le informó el Sharpei de 600 años, quien aún permanecía en el piso.

- Lo siento Fu, es que tuve una pesadilla… - Le explicó Jake

- ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla? – Le preguntó su abuelo un poco preocupado.

- Eh… Que Rose me perseguía y estaba por matarme… - Resumió el chico un poco triste.

- A veces, ese tipo de pesadillas pueden ser una premolisión… -

- ¡Abuelo¿Quieres impactarlo en el día de su cumpleaños? – Le reprochó July

- Ay, había olvidado por completo que hoy era mi cumpleaños –

- Si, y tu cabeza no te la olvidas porque la tienes pegada – Comentó Fu por lo bajo

- Ya te oí –

_**A la hora del desayuno…**_

Ambos chicos bajaron listos para ir a la escuela. Pero el Sr. Long los llamó.

- Miren esto, parece que no tendrán clases hoy – Dijo sin despegar la vista del televisor. Jake y July arrojaron sus mochilas sin importancia y corrieron hacía el sillón.

- Por la cantidad de nieve que ha caído, la mayoría de las escuelas han tenido que suspender las clases el día de hoy – Anunció la conductora del noticiario de la mañana - Por si las dudas, llamen a los establecimientos para más información… -

El Sr. Long llamó por teléfono dispuesto a enterarse el mismo de si había clases o no, Jake y July lo observaban ansiosos, ambos pensaban que si no tenían clases podrían divertirse un rato. Jake, de los nervios, se sentó en el sillón cerca de la exótica planta que había traído Rockwood la noche anterior, de repente comenzó a sentirse cansado, más y más, y comenzó a delirar en voz alta.

- Ay,… Mi deber es… Proteger a las criaturas mágicas… - July al oír eso lo miró con urgencia, y al verlo en ese estado se acercó rápidamente -… Dra… Dragón a… - July le tapó la boca para que no terminara la oración. Aunque aún no entendía cual era la causa de tan extraño comportamiento del chico, lo sentó un poco más lejos de la planta.

- Jake¿Estas bien? –

- …Si, pero¿Qué me pasó?... – July miró alrededor y lo único que encontró más raro fue, la misma planta

- No estoy muy segura… - Fu bajaba por las escaleras tranquilamente, July miró a su tío y un poco más segura, lo llamó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó en un susurro

- ¿Sabes algo de aquella planta? – La señaló con la mirada, Fu dudó un momento

- No, pero se me hace vagamente familiar, le daré una ojeada a algunos libros para investigar un poco – Prometió – Pero por el momento nada –

- Gracias Fu – Le agradecieron ambos chicos, Jake se incorporó y se acercó a su padre, quien mantenía una conversación con la directora del colegió.

- Entonces hay clases… - Jake y July suspiraron tristemente -… No hay… - Ambos se alegraron al instante - … Hay… - Ambos chicos se quedaron incrédulos _"Al final¿En que quedamos?", _Pensaron

Sonó el timbre de la casa y Jake fue a abrir, se encontró con Trixie y Spud, quienes lo recibieron con una lluvia de bolas de nieve.

- ¡Oigan! – Protesto el chico - ¿Y eso porque? –

- ¡¡¡Por tu cumpleaños!!! – Le dijeron y le dieron un calido abrazo.

- Acaso no te abras pensado de que nosotros nos íbamos a olvidar tan fácilmente de tu cumpleaños ¿o si? – Quiso saber Trixie.

- Bueno yo… -

- No importa amigo, lo que más importa es que si nos acordamos – Gritó Spud emocionado – Imagínate si se entera Rose… – Con ese comentario Jake no pudo evitar mirar al piso.

- Hermano¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Trixie, quien no pasó por alto ese gesto

- Si… No se preocupen –

- Oigan, entren, aquí hay un debate y no se sabe si realmente hay clases o no… - Los invitó July

_**Dos horas después…**_

Finalmente el debate se había solucionado, y los chicos **_SI_** tenían clases, un verdadero fiasco, ya que no querían verle la cara a Rockwood otra vez…

- ¡Ustedes cuatro¡¡¡¡LLEGAN TARDE!!! – Gritó enfurecido el profesor. Los cuatro chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos – Bueno…. Retomando la clase. Saquen sus cuadernos y tomen apuntes, porque lo siguiente que voy a decir es muy importante, para su próximo examen – Mientras Rockwood hablaba, Jake cabeceaba del sueño. Spud, quien se había sentado a su lado, tenía la mirada perdida en el pizarrón. _"Ay Sam…., me muero por conocerte…"_

- Spud, baja de la luna de Valencia, antes de que Rockwood se de cuenta… - Le dijo Trixie en susurros, después de haberle pegado una patada.

- Si, si… Oye Jake¿Estas bien? – Comentó Spud al ver a su compañero de banco

- Si, perfectamente… – Respondió este y bostezó abiertamente.

- Muerto de sueño… - Agregó Trixie y sonrió.

- ¡SILENCIO USTEDES CUATRO! – Ladró Rockwood y golpeó la regla en el banco de Jake, como se le había dado la costumbre – Ahora anoten, por favor…. – Tomó la regla entre ambas manos – Los dragones no son reptiles mágicos…. – Jake se detuvo en seco _"¿¡Cómo que no somos reptiles mágicos!?" _pensó enfurecido _"Ah no…, esta si que no se va a quedar así…"._

- Oh, oh… - Informó Trixie a July – Por la mirada de Jake, podría jurarte que esto no acabara bien… -

- Definitivamente, esto no acabara bien – La corrigió July en tono dramático – Jake… -

- Profesor Rockwood – Habló Jake lo suficientemente alto como para que el hombre con peluca y monóculo lo oyera - ¿Cómo es eso de que los dragones no son reptiles mágicos? – Por el tono de voz del chico, Trixie y July cayeron en la cuenta de que Jake estaba sacado de sus cabales.

- Bueno eso es muy fácil… Todo el mundo sabe que los dragones son anfibios – Esto dejo al salón en un silencio sepulcral _"¡Pero que barbaridades que dice este tipo!"_, penó July indignada.

- ¡Pero por todo el santo mundo mágico! – Exclamó Jake - ¿Cómo se le antoja decir una barbaridad como esa? – Protestó y se levantó de su asiento para enfrentar a Rockwood.

- Me imagino que tiene pruebas como para probar lo contrario sino, dejaremos esta absurda charla – Le respondió el profesor y partió la regla en dos en signo de furia

- ¡Pues las tengo y voy a demostrárselo ahora mismo! – Exclamó el chico, July tomó una gomera que Spud tenía en su mano, tomó un sacapuntas y apuntó hacía la cabeza de Rockwood – Dragón… - Lanzó el proyectil y le tapó la boca a Jake, con ayuda de Trixie, quien lo sostenía de los hombros para evitar que se le lanzara encima al lunático profesor.

- ¡Te has vuelto loco! – Le dijo en un susurro al oído – No es momento para alardear – El profesor se refregó la "zona de impacto" y se dio cuenta de que July tenía una gomera en la mano.

- ¡USTEDES CUATRO! A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA¡AHORAAA! – Gritó Rockwood totalmente fuera de si. Los cuatro chicos no lo dudaron ni un segundo. Spud, July y Trixie salieron del salón (las dos últimas arrastraban a un Jake hecho una fiera). Cerca del pasillo, decidieron soltarlo.

- ¿¡Te volviste loco hermano!? – Le replicó Trixie - Casi te conviertes en dragón delante de tu profesor obsesionado con las criaturas mágicas – Jake miró al suelo

- Si, ya sé, me pasé, pero esto es totalmente injusto – Se defendió el chico

- No todo en la vida es justo, Jake – Le respondió July. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina de la directora.

- Ahora¿Cuál será el castigo…? –

A las afueras de la ciudad, la cazadora meditaba en silenció, ni la nieve ni el frió invernal podían desconcentrarla, apenas viera al Dragón Occidental, lo mataría, nunca pensó que llegaría hasta ese extremo, pero si quería ver al amor de su vida…, haría lo que fuera…

- Cazadora¿Estas lista? – Oyó la voz de su maestro, no sabía a quien odiar más, si al Dragón Occidental o a su mismísimo maestro… Ya lo decidiría.

- Si maestro, lo estoy – Los ojos azules de la chica destellaron de furia. Apenas podía hablarle, y no lanzársele encima, _"Mírate Rose, que tan bajo has caído¿Más defraudada y pisoteada puedes estar?, pues yo creo que no…", _pensó para sus adentros.

- ¡Esto fue un acto de rebeldía! – Exclamó Rockwood a la directora.

- Si, si, Rockwood, regrese a su salón, yo me haré cargo de estos chicos – Le dijo la directora mientras lo escoltaba hasta la puerta y finalmente, la cerraba con violencia detrás de él - ¡Pero que tipo! – Exclamó sobresaltando a los cuatro chicos.

- Directora… Le juro que yo no e hecho nada malo… -

- Lo sé Jake. Se que las clases de Rockwood son más erradas que cualquier otra cosa… ¡Pero eso de que los dragones no son reptiles es… RIDICULO! – Exclamó enojada y descargó un puñetazo en su escritorio - De todos mis años como directora no e escuchado semejante barbaridad¿Te imaginas la revolución que se armaría en el mundo mágico? – Jake miró a su directora con una sonrisa. La directora no era humana, sino, una sirena infiltrada, eso explicaba porque siempre usaba polleras largas cuando andaba en su silla de ruedas por todos lados. Para ocultar su cola. Pero había vuelto hacía poco por otra investigación, y ahora se mostraba más que decidida a quedarse y no darle el cargo a Rockwood… Prefería entregarse a los cazadores y que la torturaran el resto de sus días, antes de hacer semejante cosa.

- ¿Qué pasará con nuestro castigo? – Preguntó Trixie algo alarmada

- Por mi, no lo tienen, pero para no resultar sospechosa me temo que lo mínimo que les puedo dar son, dos horas de castigo después de la escuela – Los cuatro chicos bajaron la cabeza simultáneamente - … Con Rockwood… - La misma directora sonó resignada.

Los cuatro chicos, decididos a irse se despidieron de la mujer, y July fue una de las últimas en salir.

- July, espera por favor, debo hablar contigo…, a solas… - Aclaró al ver la cara preocupada de los otros tres.

- ¿Qué ocurre directora? – Le preguntó July sentada en una silla frente al escritorio que la separaba de la mujer.

- Mira… No entiendo el porque de la situación pero,… Puedo imaginármelo –

- Disculpe… Estoy algo confundida… -

- Veras… -

_**Después del Castigo… **_

- ¡Ese fue el castigo más largo de toda mi vida! – Exclamó Jake cuando llegaron a la tienda de su abuelo.

- ¿A mi me lo dices? – Se quejó July – ¡Sabes lo que me costó mantenerme despierta en esas dos horas! –

- Te pudiste haber dormido tranquilamente – Protestó Jake

- ¿Para que¿Para que Rockwood destroce mis oídos con uno de sus alaridos de su voz chillona? – Preguntó irónica la chica – Olvídalo – Arrojó su mochila hacía un costado justo a su tabla de nieve.

-¡LLEGAN TARDE! – Los retó Lao Shi

- Lo sentimos abuelo es que… -

- Basta de palabras… Hay una emergencia en el Central Park… Los cazadores… –

- Bien¡Llegó la hora del Dragón Occidental! – Vivó Jake entusiasmado

- July, quédate aquí con tu abuela –

- ¿Qué? –

- Debes aprender a dominar los poderes del medallón lo más rápido que puedas –

- Pero… Abuelo… - Demasiado tarde, el anciano había arrastrado a un confundido Jake hacía la fría y nevada calle. La chica suspiró.

Había pasado media hora y aún no había señales de los dos dragones. Perro Fu caminaba de un lado a otro con un cierto dejo de preocupación, July y su abuela meditaban en silencio, mientras el aroma de una poción mágica reinaba en el ambiente.

July tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas respiraba, trataba de dejar sus preocupaciones en el mundo real para así, poder entrar en trance y pasar al mundo de los espíritus, pero se le era muy difícil porque oía los murmullos de perro Fu.

- Oye Fu… ¿podrías hacer un poco de silencio? – Preguntó enojada después de treinta intentos frustrados de concentración

- Lo siento, lo siento… - Farfulló el Sharpei de 600 años y salió de la aromatizada habitación. July respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos. Sintió un ruido seco y luego todo se oscureció.

Oyó sonidos, abrió los ojos, y se levantó de golpe. _"¿Donde estoy? _pensó extrañada Miró en todas direcciones, un paraíso inmenso se encontraba a su alrededor _"Este es el mundo de los espíritus…"_ Una cascada que desembocaba en un río bastante calmo, le llamó la atención. Se acercó a la orilla del río con cautela y vio su reflejo en el agua. Acercó la mano para tocar el transparente liquido y el agua se la trago, la chica no podía contener la respiración y soltó el poco aire que le quedaba. Pero al ver que si podía respirar, se sentía bastante aturdida. Fue entonces cuando le prestó atención a lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en el Central Park y veía una lucha desenfrenada entre un dragón escarlata y una chica vestida como samurai. _"Jake, Rose…"_, la chica se acercó un poco. La jovencita de trenza dorada amarró al dragón de las alas y este, cayó pesadamente al suelo, intentó huir, pero la chica oji-azul fue más rápida y lo amarró contra un árbol. Tomó su arma y lo apuntó.

- ¡Rose no espera! – Gritó July, pero una luz blanca la segó.

Otro ruido seco y oyó que alguien la llamaba

- July… July, querida despierta… - Era la voz de su abuela, la chica se desertó de un salto y miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué?, todo… Auchhh… - Balbuceó, se sostuvo la cabeza _"Todo da vueltas…", _pensó confundida y al instante recordó la pelea entre Jake y Rose que había visto. – Oh no, Jake, Rose… Esto no esta bien… -

- ¿Qué pasó? Cálmate querida… - La tomó por los hombros su abuela

- No puedo… Jake esta en peligro… - Intentó pararse, caminó unos pasos y cayó desmayada.

**_Mientras tanto, Jake y el abuelo…_**

- Prepárate joven Dragón… Lo que tienes que encontrar antes que los cazadores es, el cáliz de Taranuchi¿Lo recuerdas? –

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - Contestó Jake con sarcasmo – Tuve que competir contra Spud y, por lo menos él, se lo arrebató de las manos al profesor Rockwood – Terminó recordando con un dejo de ensoñación.

- ¡Ya basta del pasado y ahora escúchame! – Lo hizo regresar a la realidad el abuelo – ¡Debes encontrarlo lo más rápido que puedas, ahora ve! - Lo apuró – Yo buscaré por la derecha, tu por la izquierda – Dicho esto, ambos dragones se separaron.

El dragón escarlata sobrevoló toda la zona buscando ese famoso cáliz, y a cada momento lo asaltaban los recuerdos de la vez que había tenido que enfrentarse a su mejor amigo Spud para tratar de conseguir ese cáliz y evitar que cayera en manos de Rockwood.

_**- - FLASHBACK - - **_

- ¡Jake te exijo que te retires, hermano! – Le dijo Trixie a un Jake totalmente abatido, quien se encontraba despatarrado en el banco frente al mostrador de la tienda – ¡Le estas clavando un puñal por la espalda a tu mejor amigo! – Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- No puedo Trix…- Le dijo el chico en un susurro, estaba muy ofendido, incluso, aún no entendía como había podido decirle eso a la cara a su mejor amigo de la infancia… Era… Era, algo… Imposible, casi imposible. Cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía un vacío en el estomago, y a medida que se acercaba el concurso más grande era ese vacío. Se sentía tan mal por ocultarles la verdad a sus dos mejores amigos, siempre poniéndoles una mentira para encubrir un trabajo del Dragón Occidental.

- Más vale que lo pienses hermano – Le dijo la morena de dos rodetes mientras salía de la tienda con aire ofendido, dejando al chico-dragón, totalmente abatido, peor que antes, mucho peor.

_**- - FIN FLASHBACK - - **_

"_Y a pesar de todo eso, Spud me perdonó… Valla amigo, uno de los mejores"_, pensó orgulloso el dragón. Sin darse cuenta de que la cazadora lo perseguía, y estaba totalmente decidida a matarlo de una vez por todas.

Jake sobrevoló los bosques del Central Park, dando la última vista por ese lado, estaba a punto de abandonar la búsqueda cuando vio disparos dirigidos hacía él, descendió en picada y pasó al lado de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento. La chica tenía los ojos vidriosos, signo de que estaba realmente enfurecida. Jake volvió a levantar vuelo, pero no se percató de que la chica había lanzado una red, que se amarró a las alas del Dragón, haciendo que esté cayera pesadamente al suelo. La cazadora se acercó y lo apuntó con su arma, Jake, le dio un golpe con su cola de dragón y trato de salir corriendo, pero Rose se le adelantó y lanzó otra red que se amarró al Dragón y al árbol que tenía detrás, dejándolo totalmente inmovilizado. Finalmente se paró frente a su presa y lo apuntó con su arma, pronunciando con frialdad.

- ¿Algún último deseo?... Pues si no lo tienes… ¡DESPIDETE! –

- No espera Rose,… - La detuvo el dragón, ya lo sabía, no había manera, tenía que decírselo, ese era el momento justo, no el que esperaba, pero era el momento. La chica de ojos azules bajó la guardia y lo miró con desdén.

- ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? –

- Lo se desde hace mucho… Tú también me conoces, aunque nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza de que tu peor enemigo… - Titubeó un momento - … Podía resultar ser, tu mejor amigo… - Suspiró

- No me engañes dragón… - Fingió ser dura la joven, pero en su interior estaba muy confundida – Voy a matarte… -

- Si vas a matarme… - La interrumpió el reptil mágico - ¿No deberías conocer primero mi identidad humana? – Preguntó retórico. Acto seguido se transformó en chico. La rubia oji-azul se quedó totalmente impactada por lo que estaba viendo.

Su mejor amigo, si, Jake Long, había resultado ser un dragón, pero no cualquier dragón, sino, _El dragón que robó su corazón._

La chica retrocedió unos pasos y sujetó con fuerza su arma, comenzó a correr en dirección al chico y cerró los ojos. Jake, se preparó para el impacto, pero este nunca llegó, todo lo contrario, recibió un calido abrazo de su amiga.

- Rose… - Fue lo único que pudo decir el impactado chico.

- Jake – Le dijo la chica con un dejo de preocupación dejándolo de abrasar para mirarlo a los ojos - … Se nos hará muy difícil estar juntos ahora, pero lo que te pido es que tengas paciencia y esperes…. – Lo miró con ternura, el chico no podía evitar derretirse ante esa mirada tan dulce.

- Esta bien – La chica lo abrazó nuevamente y luego no pudo resistirse a darle un beso fugaz en los labios. Oyó pasos, se separó inmediatamente de un Jake, bastante abatatado

- ¡Sal de aquí!, pronto, antes de que los cazadores te vean, y prométeme que te cuidaras y esperarás – Le pidió la chica mientras lo empujaba con desesperación detrás de los arbustos.

- Lo haré, confía en mí – Sonrió confiado y al recibir la calida sonrisa de su amiga, se internó en el bosque.

- Cuídate…- Susurró la chica y se colocó la mascara, para luego, ir a reunirse con los demás cazadores.

Jake corría por el bosque, mientras un torbellino de pensamientos se encontraba en su cabeza, se sentía el chico más feliz, sobre toda la faz de la tierra. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupado por dos cosas, la 1º era Rose, y la 2º, era el, por un momento olvidado, cáliz de Taranuchi.

"_Cuando lo encuentre y se lo lleve al abuelo… Me encargaré de algunos tipos" _pensó orgulloso el chico-dragón, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Miró hacía atrás y vio algo brillante, semienterrado en la tierra, lo tomó con cuidado y lo limpió con una de las mangas rojas de su campera. Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que tenía en ellas

- ¡El cáliz de Taranuchi! – Exclamó algo escéptico.

- ¡Ese dragón debe estar por aquí! – Oyó la voz lejana del líder de los cazadores. _"Mejor me voy"._

- ¡Dragón a mí! – El dragón salió volando del bosque y observó todo el parque desde un espectacular mirador. Enfiló hacía el río y comenzó a descender. Aterrizó en el camino empedrado que estaba cerca de un túnel que atravesaba una pequeña colina. Miró alrededor, estaba solo, todo era silencio y oscuridad. Suspiró. Por un momento se sintió a salvo, pero esa seguridad duró muy poco, oyó pasos, miró en todas direcciones y de la nada sintió un fuerte dolor, sus rodillas se doblaron y el dragón cayó adolorido al suelo, la vista se le nubló hasta casi no ver nada, oyó pasos que huían y luego otros que se acercaban, le pareció oír una voz conocida que lo llamaba con desesperación. Pero el dragón no respondió al llamado. Todo se oscureció.

* * *

**Me quedó bastante larguito... jeje, Bueno, que les pareció... Plis dejenme un rr y ahora un adelanto del proximo capitulo:**

**_El origen de esa exitoca planta es descubierto, y July y Trixie, comienzan una investigación para rastrear al enemigo. Rose desaparece y Jake no puede esperar ni un minuto más. Spud se muestra descesperado al no recibir noticias de su amada Sam. Y Rockwood se muestra más misterioso y pesado que nunca al ser testigo de algo inimaginable para el grupo. Capitulo cinco "El dolor más profundo de Jake I (Aclaración, este capitulo consta de dos partes, la primera es el capitulo cinco y la segunda el seis)_**

**P.D: Mi larga tardansa al postear este capitulo se debio a que la escuela no me dejaba en paz ni un momento... Perdón y espero sus rr ( Aunque solo sea uno), Nos vemos en el proximo capi!!!!**


	5. 5º El dolor más profundo de Jake I

**Al fin! pude terminar el 5º Capi de JL!!!!! en hora buena, no??, Bueno les agradesco por los rr y ahora, voy a actualizar el fic, cada veinte diás, o sea, la proxima actualización seria el 14/02/2007!!!!**

**Contesto rr: ****Napo-1** En realidad... No... Pero esa parte me quedo grabada xD!! Y Gracias por el cumplido **chica93** Ya era hora de que lo viera, no? Y para mi suerte, a ese capitulo, si lo grave en video, Vi casí todos los capis de la 2da temp. y me encantó el del abuelo con la directora de Jake jaja!!! Y a vos tmb gracias por lo de mi redacción!!! (guau y yo pensaba que para escribir era mala xD!) **Guaduchi** Con lo de "Rockwood es un completo idiota" Te quedas corta... jaja xD!!! Amigazaaa no te mueras todavia, que después viene la mejor parte!!! Sami no apartece hasta dentro de dos capis, jeje pero si va a aparecer!!!!

**_Sin más, los dejo con el fic..._**

* * *

**_Quinto Capitulo: "El dolor más profundo de Jake"_**

_**(1ª parte)**_

La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la mañana. Recostado en la cama se encontraba Jake Long, dormido. Todo era silencio. La habitación estaba casi vacía, el chico sentía el frió de su soledad que lo acompañaba. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Tardó unos minutos en acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del lugar. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor con un dejo de confusión. Todo era silencio y tranquilidad. El chico se levantó lentamente, sintió un dolor en el pecho y calló en la cama, se quedó paralizado unos minutos _"¿Y este dolor?", _se preguntó aún más confundido que antes. Oyó que alguien le hablaba, volteó su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Su prima July lo miraba con un dejo de preocupación desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Ni se te ocurra levantarte – Le ordenó

- ¿Por qué?... – Preguntó el chico – July, no entiendo nada¿Qué me pasó? –

- ¿No te acuerdas? – La mirada del chico contestó a su pregunta – Bueno lo que ocurrió fue…-

_**- - FLASHBACK - - **_

Jake aterrizó en el camino empedrado que estaba cerca de un túnel que atravesaba una pequeña colina. Miró alrededor, estaba solo, todo era silencio y oscuridad. Suspiró. Por un momento se sintió a salvo, pero esa seguridad duró muy poco, oyó pasos, miró en todas direcciones y de la nada, sintió un fuerte dolor, sus rodillas se doblaron y el dragón cayó adolorido al suelo, la vista se le nubló hasta casi no ver nada, oyó pasos que huían y luego otros que se acercaban, le pareció oír una voz conocida que lo llamaba con desesperación. Pero el dragón no respondió al llamado. Todo se oscureció.

Su prima lo llamaba desesperadamente, pero el dragón no volvía en sí. July iluminó con su linterna todo el cuerpo del reptil mágico. Hasta que descubrió que tenía una flecha mágica clavada en la espalda. Intentó quitarla con desesperación. Forcejeó varias veces hasta que lo consiguió. Cayó al suelo y la linterna se le resbaló de la mano, cayendo a unos metros más lejos e iluminó los pies de un sujeto. La chica se incorporó de inmediato y dispuesta a seguir al sujeto comenzó a correr, Trastabilló varias veces con la fría nieve que cubría el suelo, finalmente, no pudo evitar que el sujeto escapara.

_**- - FIN FLASHBACK - - **_

- ¿Lograste verle la cara? – Le preguntó el chico algo preocupado

- Me temo que no, pero se me hizo muy conocido… - Comentó la chica ofendida consigo misma.

- Esto esta mal… - Se angustió el chico – Debemos descubrir quien fue el que me vio –

- Para nuestra suerte, hoy se suspendieron las clases porque había mucha nieve. Eso, nos dará tiempo para investigar algo… -

Se oyeron pasos apresurados en la escalera y la puerta de la habitación se abrió por segunda vez, Trixie y Spud, totalmente abrigados, entraron en la habitación con cara de preocupación.

- Jake, hermano¿Cómo estas? – Le preguntó con urgencia Trixie. La morena de dos rodetes, lucia tan agitada que, apenas podía hablar.

- ¡Trixie, Spud! – Dijo el chico algo asombrado – Bien… Eso creo, aunque aún me duele la espalda – Confesó

- Que alegria me da oír eso – Le dijo Spud y le dio unos golpecitos –bastante fuertes- en la zona adolorida

- ¡SPUD! – Gritaron las dos chicas enojadas, mientras la victima de los golpes ahogaba un quejido.

- Lo siento, lo siento… - Se disculpó el chico totalmente abatatado

- Oye Jake – Lo llamó Trixie – Recién nos cruzamos con Rockwood, y cuando nos vio, se puso bastante eufórico –

- ¿Ah si¿Y que hay con eso? – Preguntó el chico algo estupefacto

- ¡Hola! – Lo llamó July con sarcasmo – Eso puede ser algo malo,… -

- ¡No te preocupes tanto! – Le restó importancia el chico-dragón - No puede ser tan malo¿O si? – Desconfió ante la mirada de preocupación de todos – ¡Se están preocupando por algo tonto, chicos! – Siguió intentando, pero sus amigos seguían sin convencerse del todo – Bien¿Qué dijo el abuelo ante todo esto¿Y que paso con el cáliz de Taranuchi? – Preguntó sin dirigirse a alguien en particular. Trixie y Spud miraron a July

- El abuelo y Perro Fu, descubrieron que la flecha pertenece a los cazadores, y con respecto al cáliz, no te preocupes, esta en un buen lugar – Respondió al cuestionario la chica de la colita. Jake suspiró un poco más aliviado.

- Otra, y creo que es la última pregunta¿Por qué estoy vendado? – Preguntó el chico, tres miradas obvias se cruzaron entre sus amigos – Lo que quiero decir – Aclaró – Es que, si fue una herida mágica¿Por qué no se cura así nomás? –

- ¿Recuerdas la planta rara que trajo Rockwood? – Dijo July – Fu descubrió que el clan de los cazadores tiene planeado utilizar una especie de, digamos, "perfume" – Hizo comillas en el aire – Que haga dormir a los dragones, cuando estos, sean humanos… - Resopló – Además, esta sustancia es sumamente toxica para cualquier criatura mágica, es por eso que tu herida no se curó tan fácilmente –

- O sea¿Todas sus armas tendrán algo de esa sustancia? – Preguntó el chico horrorizado

- Con tal de que produzcan más daño… Si – Admitió July

- Jake, hermano, tienes que hacer algo – Dijo con urgencia Trixie

- Cierto, quien sabe cual sea la suerte de esas pobres criaturas mágicas – Agregó Spud

- No – Dijo July – Jake no puede moverse, por lo menos necesita dos horas más de descanso –

- ¡No puedo esperar tanto! – Protestó el chico

- Jake… –

- Dragón a… -

- ¡Cállate, alguien viene! – Lo interrumpió July y se apoyó en la puerta, Jake se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, Trixie y Spud se sentaron a los pies de la cama para disimular y July comenzó a alejarse cuidadosamente de la puerta, para sentarse al lado de Trixie.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jonathan Long, entró en la habitación.

- Jake¿Todavía estas durmiendo? Levántate hijo, hoy no hay clases – El chico se sentó en el colchón de su cama y miró a sus amigos

- Pero Sr. Long¿Usted no sabia que Jake esta…? – Trixie y July ahogaron a Spud, El Sr. Long se dio vuelta para verlos

- El quiso decir que si usted no sabía que Jake estaba acumulando toda la energía posible para rendir todo el día… - Mintió rápidamente Trixie.

- Ah, pues, si es así,… No te duermas tanto hijo, que sino explotaras por toda la energía acumulada… - Salió riendo de la habitación de su hijo, pero antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta, Jake estornudó tan fuerte que una llamarada de fuego salió de su boca y llegó hasta cerca de la perilla – Uy salud hijo, que calor hace, abran un poco la ventana – Cerró la puerta

- Gracias – Contestó Jake y se desplomó de nuevo en la cama. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, para finalmente quedarse dormido otra vez.

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el Central Park, se levantó despacio y comenzó a deambular sin rumbo fijo. Aún no entendía como había llegado allí. Sus pies descalzos se hundían en la blanca nieve, pero aún así, el chico no sentía el frió. Todo el bosque estaba silencioso, ninguna criatura mágica estaba a la vista. El viento con un aire fúnebre golpeaba en la cara del adolescente abatido.

- Hola¿¡Hay alguien aquí!? – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo oyó su propio eco. Una ola de angustia lo recorrió entero. Comenzó a correr y siguió gritando las mismas palabras varias veces, pero siempre obtuvo el mismo resultado.

"_- O sea¿Todas sus armas tendrán algo de esa sustancia? – Preguntó el chico horrorizado_

_- Con tal de que produzcan más daño… Si – Admitió July"_

Recordó las palabras de su prima, "_Diablos¿Y ahora que hago?"_, se preguntó desesperado.

- ¡Rose! – Se le ocurrió gritar, aunque no entendía el motivo por el cual lo había hecho

- ¡Jake! – Oyó la voz lejana de su amiga, el chico comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que le pareció que provenía aquella voz – ¡Vete, estas en peligro! – El chico se detuvo un momento para asimilar esas palabras

- ¡No me iré sin ti! – Protestó el cabeza dura

- ¡No! Vete – Insistió la voz de su amiga. Jake reparó en un pequeño detalle, la voz era cada vez más lejana. Comenzó a correr y en un parpadeo recibió un disparo. Cayó malherido a la nieve. Ahora, sentía frío, pero no cualquier frío, siempre lo había tenido a su alrededor, era el frío del fantasma de la muerte que venía para robarle su alegría, su felicidad, su vida, e incluso, su alma…

- Aaaaahhhh, no¡No quiero morir aún! – Gritó desesperado y abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación, sus dos amigos y su prima lo miraban con estupefacción.

- Jake¿Quién te dijo que ibas a morir? – Le preguntó su prima en tono de burla.

_**Mientras tanto, Rose…**_

"_Jake"_, era en lo único que pensaba la chica, en toda la noche, en lo que le pareció a ella, no había podido pegar un ojo. Angustiada por la suerte que pudiese haber corrido su amigo después de enterarse de que _"ese Dragón"_ (como lo denominaba su maestro), había sido malherido por una de las flechas que habían lanzado sus primos, 88 y 89.

Enredada en sus sabanas, amaneció la rubia de ojos celestes. Las nubes negras que cubrían el cielo de Nueva York, representaban parejamente su humor cuando su maestro la llamó.

Se levantó más sulfurada que nunca, desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca se había sentido tan enojada. Cada día que pasaba, siempre tenía más motivos para revelarse a su maestro, pero, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, se arrepentía. El miedo, ese maldito miedo que le impedía expresarse, como deseaba que llegara el día tan esperado de que por fin, pudiese quedar libre de semejante castigo innecesario. Pero no, debía de esperar mucho, y ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez, cuando por fin pueda quedar libre de su maestro, ya nunca quiera volver a ser una persona normal. Sino que, seguir matando dragones, como lo decía su mancha de nacimiento.

De solo pensar en eso, sentía un frió espantoso. El frío de la soledad, como se atrevía a llamarlo. Pero aquella noche, había comenzado a valorar algo. Jake, aún sabiendo que era ella, siempre se atrevía a enfrentarla, tal vez, para que, cuando pudiese matarlo, quedara libre de todo eso de los cazadores y volviera a ser la misma. ¿Siempre se había arriesgado a perder la vida, solamente para alegrar la de ella? O… ¿Será que, lo hacía a propósito?, no… No podía ser eso, no, definitivamente, no lo era.

_**Volviendo Con Jake…**_

- Toma un vaso con agua, hermano – Le dijo Trixie y le entrego dicho objeto – Pareciera que hayas visto un fantasma – July y Spud asintieron.

- No – Respondió Jake – Fue mucho peor… - Y les contó a los otros de su sueño.

- Oye Jake¿Crees que pueda ser una visión? – Le preguntó su prima algo preocupada

- Pues, si lo es… Tengo que evitar que eso ocurra, a toda costa, pero no pobre solo, y menos en este estado… Ustedes tienen que ayudarme – Aventuró el chico

- Claro, cuenta con nosotros – Afianzó Trixie

- Somos un equipo – Agregó July

- ¡¡¡Lo lograremos!!! – Gritó Spud, Jake sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era alegre, era algo melancólica. Tomó un poco de agua de su vaso y no pudo evitar pensar en que, tal vez, en esta batalla, perdiera algo valioso, su propia vida. July salió de la habitación y se topó con su abuela.

- ¿Cómo esta tu primo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa maternal

- Un poco mejor, aunque estoy algo preocupada… – Miró hacía la puerta que tenía detrás. Desde dentro se oían risas y carcajadas - …Me temo que no puedo evitar pensar que, tal vez, Jake pelee hasta perder su propia vida – Su rostro se ensombreció y una lagrima brilló con la luz del pasillo.

- No eres la única – Confesó su abuela – Yo también e estado pensando en eso y tu abuelo se muestra preocupado, la vida de todas las criaturas mágicas corre peligro, querida - July clavó la vista en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el pasillo. Una bola de cristal que se hallaba posada a un costado de la mesa, en la cual, se encontraba una fotografía de la familia Long, pero la foto no era de sus seis integrantes (contando a Fu), ahora, estaban ella y su abuela, toda la familia reunida y feliz. Bueno, casi toda, exceptuando a los padres de la chica. Los pequeños copos de nieve, caían mágicamente y sin fin, dándole un aire más familiar. La chica no se atrevía a pensar que sucedería si su primo no sobrevivía. Meneó la cabeza para deshacerse de semejante pensamiento.

- ¿Vienes? – Le preguntó la anciana. July asintió en silencio. Su abuela tocó la puerta dos veces y sin esperar respuesta, la abrió.

- Hora de tu medicina, Jake – Le dijo sin despegarse de su tono tan particular. Y le entregó un vaso que contenía una sustancia verde musgo, bastante espesa y que despedía mal olor. Jake puso cara de asco

- ¿Es necesario que la tome? – Preguntó

- Si quieres mejorarte, si – Respondió la anciana y sonrió

- Pero… -

- ¡HASTA EL FONDO! – El chico se tapó la nariz y comenzó a beber la horripilante sustancia. A medida de que el jugo desaparecía del vaso, la cara de Jake fue adoptando un color verde pálido… De nauseas.

- ¡Cuácala! – Protestó – ¡¡Que asco!! Se parece a la pócima para cambiar de forma… - agregó tragándose las arcadas. July dejó de mirarlo y clavó la vista en la ventana. Por un momento le pareció ver un ave fénix posada del lado de afuera. La chica se acercó rápidamente a la ventana, pero el ave ya había escapado y desaparecido en el cielo nublado de Nueva York.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó volviéndose al resto. Los tres chicos se encogieron de hombros a lo que la anciana contestó

- Era un ave fénix… – Se quedó muda por unos segundos - …Del clan de los cazadores… - Agregó con gravedad

- ¿Cómo supiste eso, abuela? – Preguntó su nieto bastante escéptico

- Larga historia que no merece ser contada en este momento – Respondió la anciana y se quedó mirando el marco de la ventana por unos segundos _"Esto esta mal… Muy mal"_ pensó aterrada la mujer.

_**En la tienda de Lao Shi…**_

- ¡¡¡FUUUUUUU!!! – Gritó el anciano a los cuatro vientos. El Sharpei de 600 años apareció lo más rápido que pudo desde la puerta que daba a la trastienda

- ¿Qué¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó algo incomodado – Interrumpiste mi hora critica – Movió el diario que tenía en una de sus patas

- Lo siento, pero esto es mucho más importante – Le restó importancia el anciano-dragón – Mira esto – En uno de los cientos de libros cubiertos de polvo que había repantigados sobre todo el mostrador, el anciano sostenía uno entre ambas manos, lo abrió de una pagina cualquiera, de la cual, apareció una amigan mágica de un ave fénix – Según lo que nos han dicho los chicos, esta ave, a estado implicada en los últimos hechos… -

- Es un ave fénix¿Qué tiene de especial? – Preguntó Fu algo molesto al enterarse de que, por una insignificancia, le interrumpieran la hora crítica

- Pertenece al clan de los cazadores, esa es la razón más importante, por la cual te interrumpí – Le respondió el anciano, como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de su amigo.

- ¿Y…? – Apuró el Sharpei

- Y lo más importante es que, cada vez que esta ave, se aparece ante un dragón, significa que un peligro constante se avecina para el y sus allegados – Fu soltó un silbido de estupefacción

- Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos abuelo? –

- Lo más importante,… Investigar… Y para eso, necesito a dos personas bien despiertas… -

- ¿Podemos arreglarlo después¡Tengo mucha urgencia! –Salió corriendo en dirección a la trastienda, y dos segundos después, se oyó una puerta cerrándose de un golpe. El anciano movió la cabeza negativamente en signo de desaprobación. En ese momento. El teléfono, desaparecido entre los libros, llamó su atención. Lo buscó y sin más que hacer contesto la llamada con la típica frase.

- Tienda de video, nunca un cliente, nunca una venta… - Se quedó callado, al oír la voz de su esposa - ¿¡QUÉ!? –

_**Volviendo al cuarto de Jake…**_

- ¿No les pareció extraño? – Preguntó Jake bastante incrédulo, después de ver como su abuela abandonaba su habitación como una loca – Ese repentino cambio que tuvo, luego de ver al ave fénix – Aclaró

- Hermano… No entiendo mucho a las ancianas… Toma de ejemplo a mi abuela… Pero, francamente, la tuya, se veía bastante extraña… - Contempló Trixie

- No se trata de ver superficialmente… Sino… Más adentro, claramente, la abuela desde un principio sabía todo esto… Pero me temo que, todo me resulta muy misterioso¿A ustedes no? – Comentó July con tono neutro. Trixie y Jake se miraron y luego asintieron al unísono.

- ¡NOOOOO!, esto no me puede estar pasando ¡NOOO¿¡Por qué a mí!? – Gritó Spud llorando desesperado

- ¿Qué tienes Spudinsky? – Le preguntó Trixie, bastante molesta

- ¡Sam no a respondido mi último mensaje que le envié hace 23 minutos! - Trixie y Jake se miraron cómplicemente

- Ahora dime – Comenzó el chico-dragón bastante entusiasmado - ¿Quién es esa famosa _Sam_? – La última palabra la pronunció con tono meloso y soñador

- Es una amiga que vive en América latina – Respondió su amigo, July se llevó un vaso con agua a la boca – Y su nombre es… Samanta Nicols – July, de la sorpresa, escupió toda el agua que tenía en la boca. Jake comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Dijiste… ¿Samanta Nicols…? – Repitió despacio. Spud asintió – O por Dios, ja, ja, y yo, que pensaba que me tomaba el pelo cuando me lo dijo… - Comentó

- ¿LA CONOCES? – Le preguntó Spud, claramente ilusionado

- Si… Es amiga mía de la infancia… - Declaró la chica

- ¡Que pequeño que es el mundo! – Exclamó Spudinsky ilusionado

- Ya, ya, basta de celebraciones – Aguo la fiesta la morena de dos rodetes

- Y déjame decirte una última cosa… En América del sur ahora es de madrugada, así que dudo mucho que mi amiga, que duerme como un tronco, te conteste hasta, por lo menos, dentro de unas tres horas… - Se burló la chica de la colita.

Un ruido seco se oyó en la ventana, los cuatro chicos giraron la cabeza en esa dirección, el hada-cartero golpeaba insistentemente el vidrio, exigiendo silenciosamente que le abrieran. Trixie se acercó a la ventana, y la abrió de un golpe.

- Gracias – Ladró la mujer – Carta para Jake Long – Dijo blandeando un sobre casi más grande que ella, el chico con ese nombre, tomó el sobre y le dio una moneda a modo de propina. Sin más que hacer, rasgó uno de los lados de la carta y una nube emergió sobre sus cabezas, adoptando la forma del abuelo del chico.

"– _Jake – Lo llamó "algo" histérico – Debes venir cuanto antes a la tienda, dile a July, Trixie y Spud que te ayuden como sea, pero deben llegar cuanto antes. ¡AHORA! –" _

La nube se esfumó sin dejar rastro alguno

- ¿No era más fácil, llamar por teléfono? –

- Ya sabes. Son las costumbres del abuelo – Rió su prima

_**10 Minutos después… **_

Tres chicos bajaron apurados las escaleras llevando al cuarto agarrado de manos y pies.

- Adiós Sr. Long – Saludó Spud

- ¡Spudinsky, abre la puerta! – Le gritó Trixie sulfurada, al ver que iban directo hacía ella y con escaso margen para frenar, el niño de gorra verde musgo, reaccionó rápidamente y la abrió de un manotazo. Pero había tanta nieve, que tropezó, y los otros tres, cayeron sobre él.

- ¡Auxilio, saquéenme de aquí! – Exageró el chico. Trixie y July se levantaron un poco mareadas y ayudaron a Jake.

- Vamos Spud, no tenemos todo el día – Lo apuró July, al verlo hacer un ángel de nieve, moviendo brazos y piernas, despatarrado en el suelo.

Trixie y July llevaban al chico-dragón de los brazos, mientras este se mantenía parado sobre su tabla de nieve, Spud, era el que guiaba la marcha.

- July¿Estás segura de que Spud tiene que ser el guía? – Protestó algo preocupada la morena de dos rodetes

- Si… ¿Qué daño puede ha…? – Se interrumpió al ver, el choque de su amigo, con una persona, enfundada en una campera roja – O por favor… Olviden lo que dije – Agregó al notar dos miradas obvias clavadas en ella.

- Spud – Exclamó Trixie – ¡Eres un peligro andante hermano! – Lo regaño, mientras ayudaba a levantarse al otro chico, la mirada agradecida de éste y la de la chica se cruzaron, la morena le sacó la capucha para revelar su cara y se quedó helada – ¡Oh, por Dios, pero si eres Kael Willkins! – Exclamó ilusionada

- Y tú debes ser Trixie Carter – Saludó el chico bastante sorprendido por el encuentro, Jake y July, ayudaron a Spud y luego se quedaron mirando a la feliz pareja.

- Lamento interrumpir _"Encuentros accidentados"_ pero, Trixie, tenemos cosas que hacer – Los interrumpió July, mientras jalaba el brazo de la embobada chica

- Oh, si, bueno, ya voy… - Balbuceó la morena, sin sacarle la vista al chico de sus sueños. Jake y Spud, no pudieron evitar reír entre dientes. July la jaló un poco más, hasta que por fin, la chica regresó al mundo real - … Bueno… Tengo que irme… Nos vemos luego – Se despidió con la mano y volvió a su puesto, para ayudar a su amigo.

- ¡Nos vemos! – La despidió con la mano el chico mientras la veía alejarse con sus tres amigos – ¡Guau!, que chica… – Susurró y siguió su camino, deslizándose en su tabla de nieve.

El resto del camino, Trixie lo continuó callada, a July se le ocurrió pensar que, su amiga seguía recordando, una y otra vez su encuentro con su querido amigo Kael. Finalmente, llegaron a la tienda de Lao Shi.

- ¡Llegan tarde! – Los recibió con un regaño el anciano

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Exclamó Jake al ver la tienda, llena de libros desparramados por todas partes – Por pura casualidad… ¿Por aquí pasó un huracán? – Agregó incrédulo

- Si… El huracán Lao Shi… – Bromeó Fu, emergiendo de un golpe desde debajo de una parva de libros

- Bueno… ¿Cuál era la urgencia? – Fue directa July

_**Poco antes, Rose…**_

La chica de ojos celestes, contemplaba la ciudad cubierta por un manto de nieve desde la ventana de su habitación, a la que ella consideraba, el lugar más seguro en toda esa casa. Ya que, era extraño que sus primos 88 y 89 entraran allí, por qué, según ellos, las chicas apestaban, y el cazador, solo entraba si lo consideraba necesario, es decir, solamente, para informar a la chica de alguna misión que debían realizar, aunque, últimamente, no le contaban mucho, ni a ella, y mucho menos a los otros dos soquetes de sos primos. _"Bueno, mientras menos sepa de lo que hacen estos tipos con los dragones, me sentiré mucho mejor… Aunque… No les permitiré que le hagan más daño del que le hicieron a **mi **Jake…"_, pensó silenciosa la chica de ojos marinos. Lo único que quería en ese momento, era ser una chica normal, y ahora, mucho más que antes, desvincularse con esos tipos del clan de los cazadores, que lo único que hacían era, prepararla para ser una asesina, si, una asesina, no de personas, pero si de dragones, y los dragones, también son personas, tienen una forma humana. Aunque no lo parezca…

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta y rápidamente se apartó de la ventana, humedecida por los copos blancos de nieve que chocaban contra ella. Se lanzó a la cama, tomó una revista de modas, y la abrió en cualquier pagina, la puerta blanca de la habitación de la chica se abrió y por ella, entró el cazador, la rubia oji-celeste se levantó rápidamente para mostrarle, lo poco que le quedaba de respeto, hacía ese vil sujeto, que tenía delante.

- Cazadora – Oyó su atronadora voz

- Si maestro – Dijo casi sin voz la chica, aún sin mirarlo

- Ten, cuida al ave fénix que pertenece a nuestro clan, de ahora en adelante será tú responsabilidad, y si yo me entero de que la perdiste, que Dios te salve… - Sentenció en tono amenazador.

- Si maestro – Volvió a repetir la chica y estiró el brazo para que el ave se posara en el. El animal, voló desde el hombro del cazador y se poso en el hombro de la chica -… Me haré cargo de ella… - Aceptó a desgano, bien disimulado.

- Más vale que así sea – Dijo aún con su tono atronador y salió por donde había entrado, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. La chica miró tristemente al ave y caminó hacía un aro que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, y la dejó con cuidado allí

- Tú eres la única que me entiende – Le susurró la chica mientras colocaba al animal con cuidado en su "nido". En las últimas tres noches, el ave había estado compartiendo la habitación con la chica, y esta última, de vez en cuando le hablaba. Aunque se viera como una loca, a ella no le importaba, por lo menos tenía a alguien con quien hablar, mientras transcurría sus días en prisión domiciliaria, custodiada por su maestro.

Sin más que hacer, se concentró en consentir a su única amiga, se dio vuelta y caminó hasta su escritorio, colocó la mano en una pequeña llave dorada que se encontraba en la cerradura del pequeño cajón, y la giró lentamente, cuando estuvo segura de que le había sacado la traba al cajón, lo abrió de un tirón y de el, sacó una pequeña bolsa de alpiste para aves, a su lado, habían un par de papeles de pergamino y una pluma para escribir, al principio la chica no le prestó atención y regresó con el fénix , cuando comenzó a alimentarlo, se dio cuenta de que unos granos de alpiste habían caído al suelo, se agachó a recogerlos y cuando se estaba incorporando, su mirada se clavó en las garras del animal, giró la cabeza y vio los papeles y la pluma, fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea.

_**Regresando con Jake y los demás…**_

- El ave fénix que ustedes han visto, pertenece al clan de los cazadores – Explicó el anciano sentado a la mesa, bebiendo de una pequeña taza de té chino – Y representa una gran amenaza para la comunidad mágica –

- Pero solo es un fénix¿Qué tiene de malo? – Cuestionó el chico

- Cuando un ave fénix se presenta ante una familia de dragones, la mayoría de las veces implica un peligro constante – Contestó Lao Shi

- …La mayoría… – Repitió July – Pero en sí, abuelo¿Cómo debe mostrarse el ave cuando se presenta a la familia? – El anciano la miró sin comprender – Es decir¿Cómo debe estar, enojada, alborotada…? Por que, cuando la vi, se mostraba muy tranquila y amigable… - Recordó la chica

- No lo sé, lo que les digo es que, de ahora en adelante, tengan mucho más cuidado, en especial tú, mi joven dragón – Aclaró mirando a su nieto

- Lo tendré abuelo, lo tendré – Aseguró el chico, aunque, desde que se despertó, tenía una extraña sensación, como de peligro constante, sentía que algo malo sucedería en cualquier momento, y por más de que se sintiera confiado, no estaba seguro de que si podría enfrentar a esa amenaza.

****

* * *

Bueno... Me quedó un poco largo, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Deje un rr plis!!!!

En el proximo capitulo: El cazador le pide a Rose una cosa, Jake esta cansado de estar encerrado en su habitación y decide escaparse para ver a "sierta persona", el misterio de la muerte de los padres de July se revela como una cruda verdad... Y Trixie parece descubrir que Kael tiene novia... ¿Sera sierto eso?...

Los veo en el proximo capi!!! Atte: Aelita´schan


	6. 6º El dolor más profundo de Jake II

**_Volví después de tanto!!! por favor les pido miles de disculpas... Es que tuve problemas con mi compu y los pude solucionar hasta hace poco!!! GOMENASAI!!!! uu..._**

**_Bueno, volvioendo al fic, antes, tengo que hacer una aclaración,... "El dolor más profundo de Jake I y II" son solo para darle un respiro al habiente... porque, veran, a partir del capitulo siguiente y hasta que acabe este fic... Habra muchisima acción... por eso hice estos capitulos medio aburridos xD!!! _**

**_Bueno, ahora el fic..._**

* * *

_**Sexto capitulo: "El dolor más profundo de Jake"**_

_**(2º parte)**_

Habían pasado ya dos horas, y Rose no había recibido noticia alguna de la pequeña nota que había enviado. Al paso de cada minuto se sentía más angustiada, ya que si su ave no volvía, y, si el cazador descubría que esta estaba ausente, Dios sabe que le haría a la pobre chica oji-celeste de trece años.

"_Cálmate Rose, cálmate, el fénix ya volverá..."_

Se había repetido más de trescientas veces en el transcurso de la última hora, el cazador podría regresar en cualquier minuto, y si el ave no estaba allí… La chica movió su cabeza enérgicamente para deshacerse de semejante pensamiento.

Clavó su mirada en la ventana; las gotas de lluvia de la tarde negra de invierno, golpeaban enérgicamente contra el cristal transparente, que cubría el lugar, por donde el ave había huido. La chica de ojos celestes, escuchaba el sonido que producían las pequeñas gotas y no podía evitar ponerse ligeramente nerviosa.

Finalmente, al cabo de diez minutos, el ave regresó y se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana. Rose se levantó de un salto de su cama y se apresuró a abrir la ventana para que el ave pudiese entrar a la habitación. Rápidamente el fénix entró aleteando y se acomodó en el aro que tenía de nido, la chica oji-celeste, se acercó ansiosa y desató el pequeño papel que había atado en una de las patas del animal.

Debajo de su mensaje, la chica reconoció la letra de su amiga July.

"_¡Sabia que no se trataba de una amenaza para la familia Long!, nosotros, en especial Jake, estamos muy contentos de haber tenido noticias tuyas, aunque la idea de la prisión domiciliaria del cazador no fue para nada aceptable. Entre Trixie y Spud tuvieron que sujetar a Jake, para que no saliera a "rescatarte" pero, en fin, si mañana vas a la escuela, tenemos que contarte algo importante, que, por este medio, no creo que sea muy seguro de comunicar, cualquier cosa, esperamos noticia tuya y no te arriesgues tanto al enviar al fénix, saludos de todos._

_July, Jake, Trixie, y Spud"_

"_Mis verdaderos amigos"_, pensó Rose, con un dejo de esperanza y una lagrima cristalina, resbaló por una de sus mejillas pálidas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el cazador, la chica, dobló el papel en cuatro y lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Maestro? – Preguntó con un falso dejo de lealtad

- Cazadora, necesito hablarte, y necesito que seas franca conmigo – La niña oji-celeste estaba escéptica, primero, por el tono de voz de su maestro, y segundo por la petición, si, la PETICIÓN, y de ¿¡BUENA MANERA!? _"¿Qué es esto¿El día de los inocentes?"_, se le ocurrió pensar a la niña rubia, mientras salía de su único refugio en aquella casa.

**_45 minutos antes, en la habitación de Jake…_**

- Valla – Suspiró el chico –...Parece que se vienen tiempos difíciles… – Le confesó a su prima. Había esperado hasta aquel momento para poder decírselo a ella, sin necesidad de asustar a sus dos amigos de toda la vida – Cuando mi abuelo me dijo que seria el Dragón Occidental, me pareció genial, pero ahora, estoy desesperado –

- Cuando uno lo vive en carne propia, sabe como se siente… - Lo animó su prima – Rose me dijo algo parecido, no hace mucho tiempo… -

_**- - - FLASH BACK - - - **_

Cuando July había llegado a la residencia Long en busca de algo de cariño y contención después de la perdida de sus padres, la chica pudo notar algo. Esa misma noche, Jake le había revelado uno de sus más profundos dolores: Saber que,… _a alguien que amas, es con el que te enfrentas y que intenta matarte a toda costa…_ July había caído en la cuenta de que eso, definitivamente, había sido un mal trago para su primo. Ya que se mostraba muy nervioso cada vez que Rose pasaba a su lado, pero nervioso, no por amor, sino, por miedo, el sentía miedo de revelarle la verdad a la chica. Sentía que ella, tal vez lo rechazara… Si, aunque al principio a July le sonó entupido, poco después descubrió que así no era.

Era cuestión de ponerse en el lugar del otro. Tuvo la oportunidad, de escuchar las mismas palabras, pero saliendo de la boca de Rose, definitivamente, estaban destinados a estar juntos, aunque así no lo pareciera, eran como,… Romeo y Julieta, si, familias enemigas… El rencor y la sed de matar a ese tipo que pertenece a aquella familia que resultaba ser,… Del bando contrario… Pero a pesar de tener todo en contra, Romeo y Julieta terminaron juntos, muertos, pero juntos… Claro, la única diferencia a la realidad de Jake y Rose, es que, las familias de ambos no se odian, sino que tienen sus secretos, y estos, están más entrelazados de lo que ellos creen. Ambos chicos, resultaron ser enemigos, solamente, por que el destino así lo prefirió, en el caso de Jake, por una tradición familiar, y viniendo de Rose, por culpa de una estúpida marca de nacimiento en forma de dragón, estaba obligada a trabajar para el clan de los cazadores.

Guau, las vueltas que da el destino…

"_Si,… Las vueltas que da el destino"_, pensó melancólica. Había dejado la pluma a un lado para releer lo que acababa de escribir. Tenía la costumbre de escribir sus pensamientos. Y en especial _esos_, en su bloc de notas, July siempre tenía la precaución o "costumbre", como ella la denominaba, de escribir en chino, usando la antigua letra en forma de símbolos, así, cualquiera que tomara su bloc, si no sabía leer las antiguas letras chinas, necesitaba de un buen traductor…

_**- - - FIN FLASH BACK - - - **_

- …Pero no importa… - Continuó la chica restándole importancia, prefería que su primo no supiera nada, todavía, bueno, pues era para que no hiciera nada inconscientemente. Además, tenía ganas de que se lo dijera ella a el, y viceversa.

Jake se acomodó en su cama.

- Uff,… Me costó mucho disimularle mi dolor de espalda a papá – Comentó el chico mientras se masajeaba con una mano la zona adolorida

- Oye, no todo en la vida es alegria y felicidad – Le recriminó su prima en tono de burla

- Yo no dije que… Oye mira¡Es el fénix que vimos hace un rato! – Le informó el chico, July se acercó rápidamente a la ventana y la abrió - ¿Pero que ha…? – Se interrumpió el chico al ver que su prima desataba un pequeño trozo de lo que parecía ser pergamino.

- ¡Es de Rose! – Le dijo la chica acercándose a el

- ¿Que dice? – July le dio el pequeño trozo de pergamino, bastante humedecido por la lluvia, pero, por suerte, con el mensaje intacto

"_Queridos Jake y July:_

_¿Cómo están? Yo no muy bien, estoy encerrada en mi cuarto, bajo prisión domiciliaria, pero viva e ilesa, quería saber como estaba Jake, después de haber recibido esa flecha,… Lo siento, fueron mis primos 88 y 89 quienes la lanzaron. _

_Les mando este mensaje con el fénix que habéis visto, ya que ahora, esta a mi cargo, y que yo lo aprovecho como cartero… Bueno, espero que lean mi mensaje y lo contesten… Espero noticias suyas._

_Se despide atentamente_

_Rose"_

- July contéstala tú, yo no puedo mover ni un músculo – Le pidió por favor el chico

- Claro que la voy a contestar yo… Tu estado es… Penoso –

- Gracias – Dijo el chico sarcástico

Pasados unos, diez minutos, July vio como el ave fénix volaba y se perdía entre la lluvia que azotaba a la ciudad. Suspiró y cerró la ventana rápidamente, para impedir que el suelo se mojara.

- Oye… ¿Cuánta distancia hay entre, la casa de Rose y la tuya? – Preguntó la chica. Jake miró al techo, mientras en su cara, se dibujaba una mueca de profundo pensamiento.

- Mas o menos, unos 45 minutos volando… - Confirmó el chico

- Ah… Entonces Rose debe estar un poco preocupada por la tardanza de su fénix –

- Tal vez, pero espero que el cazador no la descubra, por qué si le hace daño¡Va a conocer la verdadera ira del Dragón Occidental! – Gritó el chico y alzó bruscamente ambos brazos, pero luego, se dobló de dolor.

- Bobo – Se burló su prima divertida – Aunque sea, ten más cuidado contigo mismo… -

_**Regresando con Rose… **_

- Muy bien¿A qué se debe esta repentina reunión? – Preguntó la chica bastante seria. 88 y 89 miraron a su maestro interrogativamente.

- Quiero que sepan… - Comenzó, _"Espero que esto, no sea uno de sus discursitos, para "animarnos" a atrapar dragones"_ pensó la rubia oji-celeste, mientras se cruzaba de brazos - … Que yo no estaré aquí, para guiarlos durante toda su vida… - Esas palabras hicieron sentir a Rose, más alegre que nunca, y una sonrisa furtiva se dibujo inconscientemente en sus labios - … Por eso… Quiero que, entre todos, capturemos a ese Dragón Occidental… - Rose abrió los ojos como platos, 88 y 89 se entusiasmaron y comenzaron a cantar

"…_Atraparemos al Dragón Occidental, atraparemos al Dragón Occidental…" _

Una y otra vez, una y otra vez

- Cazadora – La llamó su maestro – No te veo ilusionada –

- Ah… Lo estoy maestro, créame, pero yo soy más reservada que aquellos dos – Les lanzó una mirada furibunda a los dos niños, dos años más pequeños que ella, para que se callaran de una vez.

- Me alegra oír eso, ahórrate la alegria, para cuando casemos al Dragón… - Su tono de voz sonaba malicioso, lo que aterraba aún más a la oji-celeste

_**Regresando con la familia Long…**_

- Oye querida – Habló Jonathan Long - ¿No te parece que Jake estuvo un poco raro en la cena? – Preguntó. Su mujer, quien estaba lavando los platos con ayuda de su pequeña hija menor Haley, se detuvo en seco.

- Claro si recib… - Comenzó Haley pero su madre se apresuró a callarla

- Es que tenía una contractura… - Mintió Susan Long – Y ahora July lo esta ayudando con unos masajes – _(N/A: no piensen mal¡che!)_

- Ah… Los masajes que da mi sobrinita, son excepcionales, cuando le pedí que me hiciera algunos en los hombros, me dejó como nuevo… - Recordó animado el hombre. Su esposa rió y su hija sonrió.

- Me voy arriba – Respondió la niña después de haber ayudado a su madre a secar los platos – Buenas noches papá, buenas noches mamá – Se despidió dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de ellos – Que descansen –

- Gracias querida – Respondió el matrimonio al unísono

- ¿Acaso no es un ángel? – Le preguntó Jonathan con un claro dejo de orgullo en la voz, a su esposa Susan, quien se sentó a la mesa, frente a él – Sabes cariño, si algo les pasara a alguno de ellos tres, yo no se lo que haría… - Le confesó.

Su esposa, pareció contraerse por un momento _"Lo peor es que no sabes ni la mitad de las cosas… Y para colmo se acercan tiempos muy difíciles para Jake,… Y él parece estar conciente de ello…"_, pensó preocupada.

- ¿Te ocurre algo cariño? – Preguntó su esposo al notar el brillo de inseguridad y angustia en los ojos negros de su mujer

- ¿Eh?... No, para nada… Todo esta bien – _"Si… Todo esta bien…"_ se repitió para calmarse a si misma

Haley subió las escaleras a toda prisa y entró en la habitación de su hermano sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hermanito? – Preguntó emocionada. Jake se sentó en el centro del colchón de su cama y la miró un poco adormilado

- Mejor… - Volvió a desplomarse en la cama y taparse hasta la cabeza

- No te preocupes Haley, como no puede moverse, esta más cascarrabias que de costumbre… - Aclaró July, apartándose de la ventana, y acercándose a la pequeña niña de dos colitas. El chico bufó desde debajo de las sabanas – Para mañana se le pasa… - Rió la chica

- Vamos a ver una película – Le ofreció Haley, mientras la jalaba del brazo, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación del chico-dragón, dejándolo completamente solo.

- ¡Al fin paz! – Vivó Jake y se destapó la cabeza. Se relajó durante unos instantes y finalmente, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Frío… Ese frío, ya bastante conocido por él, rozaba su rostro y lo hacía temblar ligeramente. Oía las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el suelo pero, no podía ver absolutamente nada… Todo era oscuro como la noche, y en cierto modo, lo hacía sentirse desprotegido, desolado, amargado… E incluso… Muerto. Era extraño… Ya había tenido esa sensación no hacía mucho tiempo atrás… Cuando caminaba por la nieve descalzo y de repente, terminaba tendido en el suelo con una herida de muerte y con la sensación de que nunca más volvería a ser feliz, ni siquiera… A sonreír… Despierta¡Despierta!, se repetía a si mismo, pero nada… Aún seguía viendo todo negro… ¿Acaso…?... ¿Acaso se había quedado ciego?... No… Eso no podía ser cierto…

Sintió una caricia fría en el rostro, una mano lo acariciaba con ternura… Pero no era la misma ternura calida y acogedora que él conocía… La mano estaba fría y húmeda… Parecía la de un muerto… ¡Abre lo ojos¡Ábrelos!, seguía insistiéndose a si mismo… Pero nada pasaba… Finalmente, oyó una voz…

- ¡Jake despierta, Jake, es urgente, vamos! – Esa vos la conocía aún oyéndola sin saber de donde provenía… Era la vos de Rose… - Abre los ojos… Jake¡JAKE! –

El chico despertó de golpe y miró alrededor. Su habitación estaba calma y acogedora como siempre. Podía asegurar de que había oído la voz de Rose y que ésta, intentaba despertarlo desesperadamente, talvez, para decirle algo urgente… O porque estaría en peligro… No lo dudó ni un momento

- ¡Dragón a mi! – Se transformó en el Dragón escarlata, adorado por la comunidad mágica, y salió volando por la ventana, dejándola abierta de par en par.

Tenía que ver a Rose cuanto antes, tenía la corazonada de que había peligro… Así que se apresuró cuanto pudo, hasta que, finalmente, y con un esfuerzo casi mortal para él, encontrándose en ese estado de salud, llegó al edificio.

Estaba agotado. Se transformó en humano otra vez, y trató de llegar a la habitación de Rose, sin ser visto.

En su habitación, una chica de mechas rubias y ojos celestes cielo, se hallaba recostada en su cama, pero sin poder dormir. Tenía su lámpara de noche prendida e intentaba distraerse mirando revistas de moda. Pero nada podía sacarle la sensación de que algo no iba a terminar para nada bien… Sintió unos golpecitos, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Pero del otro lado no había nadie. Volvió a cerrarla y le dio una vuelta de llave, volvió a oír los golpes, pero esta vez descubrió de donde provenían realmente. Se acercó a la ventana llevándose una mano a la boca, por la sorpresa que le causaba ver a su amigo desde el lado de afuera del cristal transparente y húmedo. Abrió la ventana sin hacer ruido y lo hizo entrar de un tirón.

- Jake¡Por Dios¿Te volviste loco? – Le preguntó preocupada y algo escéptica por lo que estaba viviendo

- No, solo vine a verte porque tuve una corazonada… – Confesó –…Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar… -

- Oh, Jake… – La chica lo abrasó fuertemente. Realmente, ambos lo necesitaban. Estaban pasando un momento muy difícil y ninguno de ellos quería romper ese calido abrazo que… Era algo… Mágico… Les daba fuerza para seguir adelante con todo ese asunto. Pero por más que lo intentaran, ambos eran concientes de que, estando juntos, corrían riesgos. Tanto ella, como él.

De repente, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de la chica. Jake se lanzó debajo de la cama, y Rose, se desordenó el cabello y puso cara de adormilada, acercándose lentamente a la puerta. Giró la llave y abrió la puerta lo suficiente, como para que su cara fuese visible. Del otro lado, sus primos 88 y 89, se mostraban, algo molestos.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó la chica, dispuesta a ser lo más breve posible

- ¿Por qué tanto ruido? –

- Yo no soy… ¡Déjenme dormir! – Cerró la puerta de un golpe, se dio media vuelta

- Y dicen que las chicas cuando duermen son más lindas – Comentó 88

- ¡Cuando duermen¡No cuando las despiertan! – Contestó la rubia falsamente molesta. Jake rió entre dientes desde debajo de la cama. Rose oyó como sus dos primos idiotas se alejaban por el pasillo y pasados unos minutos de silencio ayudó a Jake a salir de debajo de su cama. – Jake, es peligroso que estés aquí,… ¿Quién sabe que pasará si el cazador te descubre? –

- No te preocupes… Yo me encargo… -

- No Jake, es peligroso… Hay veces… Que yo desconozco completamente la maldad que puede tener – Sus voz sonaba temblorosa y por sus ojos cruzó una sombra de miedo – Debes irte… -

- ¡CAZADORA! – Oyó la voz atronadora de su maestro desde el otro lado de la puerta. Rose empujó a Jake dentro del guardarropas y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

- Escóndete lo mejor que puedas – Le susurró al chico. Jake s ocultó detrás de una frazada rosada que estaba al fondo del guardarropas y trato de que pareciese lo más natural posible.

Si maestro – La chica volvió a abrir la puerta y su tono de voz parecía demasiado leal.

Ven conmigo –

¿Qué? –

Me dijeron que alguien que nos esta traicionando – La tomó de la mano – Llama a tus primos… -

Antes de salir de la habitación Rose lanzó una mirada de socorro al chico que estaba escondido en el guardarropas y este tenía la obligación de permanecer en aquel pequeño y ahora oscuro lugar. _"Rose… Ten cuidado"_

* * *

**_Y??? Como quedo??? A partir de esto se vienen los problemas para Jake y Rose... SIIIIIIIIIIII en serio xD!!_**

**_Proximo capitulo: Jake logra escapar... Pero esta preocupado por la suerte de su amiga. Julycomienza a descubrir la verdad acerca de la reciente muerte de sus padres y se muestra un poco extraña. Rose la ayuda y además descubre el porque de todo su destino... ¡Y para peor... Rockwood es vicitado por su viejo proesor Simons Brock!_**

**_Espero un rr, y perdonen por la tardanza, a pesar de eso la proxima actualización será el 06/03/2007!!! Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!_**

**_Atte: Aelita´schan_**


End file.
